New Beginning
by Nazaki-Sama
Summary: Naruto is banished after bringing Sasuke back, he come across an abandoned temple, when he somehow travel in time when he meet younger Madara,they become best friend and together they build Konoha. what will happen when Hashirama's jealousy gets in the way. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

… _ **New beginning…**_

 _ **Author's note/Warning:**_ This is a Yaoi story, male x male. The pairing is Naruto x Madara. If it offends you, you might want to turn back now. For those that don't mind that, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I will only say this once. I don't own anything and make no profit off this story.

 **"Demon talking."**

 _ **"Demon thinking."**_

"character talking."

 _"character thinking."_

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

* * *

He did it. He was able to bring Sasuke back to the village and make Sakura happy. He expect them to meet him with a lot of expirations. Happy, proud, worry. You name it. But what he didn't expect from them was the anger and hate burning deep in their eyes, after all he won! So why did they act like this? what they didn't consider was that, the blood on the last Uchiha was his. All of it, every single drop was his! he was the one with the three hole in his chest and broken bones, the only thing that the Uchiha bastard gets was a fucking scratch on his headband, and he gets out of all the shit he had cause them with a slap on the wrist. but him? no it won't be that easy after all he is the demon the one who destroyed their village he was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Will fuck them all! at last the Kyuubi is better than any parental figure they have, he was the one who stayed with him when he was young and taught him everything he know, but he have to act like a fucking idiot to please those bitchs! but no more, he won't cry for them no more, after all tomorrow is the trail that will tell him his fate. That was Naruto last thought as he drive to sleep in his prison seal.

* * *

 **NXM**

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto. You are banished from Konoha for the crimes that you had commented. You are guilty for-"

LIES! They were all lies or half assist truth at best , but he doesn't care, he stood with his head held high showing those fucking coward that he isn't afraid of them, even when he is chained to a poll in the center of the curt he doesn't care. after all it doesn't matter if he objects to them, what hurt though was those people who he had considered his friends his family abandoning him like this. He will show them though, he will become the strongest Ninja in all the fucking five Nations.

"-the punishment will start after an hour. So you have one hour to gather you belongs and leave."

It doesn't matter he didn't have anything other than the clothes on his back or the one that are sealed in scrolls after all they had made sure of it.

One hour later he stood in fronted of the gate. it seem so easy to walk away from the all the pain that he called his home in the past years. well like he said it doesn't fucking matter.

 **"Hey Kit are you ready?"** he heard Kyuubi ask him and honestly he doesn't know If he ever will be.

"As ready as I can be." He decided to humor Kyuubi, after all they don't knew what tomorrow is hiding for them. _Well it doesn't matter as long as they had each other they will survive._ he thought as he took a step outside of these wall outside to his freedom.

* * *

 **NXM**

* * *

 **One month later...**

 **Naruto P.O.V.**

It had been a month since I was banished and every day is a struggle. missing Nines will attack every time I turn my back for a little bit, the food is scarce so I don't have much to eat. Kyuubi tried to help as much as he can but I knew even he had start having problems with keeping me alive. I was tired though, and for the thousand time I curse that fucking Uchiha and that fucking rotten village with him. some time I wonder if Hashirama the first Hokage knew about what would have happened to the village in the future and that was his reason to build it, after all he was the one who took the Hokage's position even when his best friend Madara helped him with his shitty home. They always say that Madara had attacked the leaf controlling the Kyuubi, I wonder if that was true. Will consider how the leaf treat me I will say they had done the same with him, and unlike me he snap at their asses and said enough is enough and seek Kyuubi on them. I let a little laugh at that thought, will the fuckers had it coming and if I was in his shoes I would had had done the same thing and evem more, after all that retched village only has a little bit of time before it destroyed itself, only time will tell. I woke up from my thought when I saw a building in front of me, well it could give me a shelter for the time being after all I'm tired. _Oh. Well I have nothing to lose let us see what's it get inside_. That was my last thought as I inter the building.

* * *

 **NXM**

* * *

Naruto come near the building cautiously, he didn't knew what was waiting for him in there, he made that mistake one time in the past and he learned his lesson, with a scare from another Nin's sword that nearly split him in half, he was able to survive, though he won't say the same about the other ninja.

 **"Well Kit. Everything seems clear, I don't feel any Chakra in here."** Kyuubi said. **"And that temple seems to be abandoned."**

"Well I don't care about that as long as we don't have any trouble in here we are all good." Naruto said will coming near the temple. "Beautiful."

And it really was beautiful. The temple is snowy white with blue colors, the gates associated with Shinto's shrines, and the gates are marked by Romon, the floors are all made of white concrete with the columns being royal blue color. It was breath taking sight and it seems to him like the temple is glowing with the moon light, like it the sight was from another world, he idly thought if will dirty the place if he even dare to take a step inside.

 **"Kit, let's get out of here right now."** Called Kyuubi pacing back and forth in his cage.

"Why? can we just rest for a little bit before going, I am tired Kyuubi."

 **"Well, you can rest later now let's go."**

"I don't want to, we will rest now and go later".

 **"Goddamnt you shitty brat! lets go or I will take over your body and get us out of here."**

"First of all stop acting like a drama queen. Second you didn't even told me why I shouldn't get in. last but not least did you forget that I hadn't sleep for three days straight?! and I can't continue if I don't rest soon. So either tell me what is wrong or I will just get in. hmmm, so what do you say furball?"

 **"Well then since you are an idiot I may humor you. This temple is Princess Ōtsutsuki Kaguya the Usagi no Megami's temple so that mean get you flat ass out of here before we both die, and God knew I don't want to die here of all the places."**

 _Goddamnt Kyuubi! why now of all the time did you decided to become a story teller?_

"Never heard of her, are you sure you are OK and this is not a tired person talking?"

 **"Damn you brat I am sure!"**

"Well then, tell me why you are scared and I may get out of here."

 **"I AM NOT SCARED."**

"Yeah sure, and I love Konoha."

 **"*Sigh* " Fine but if anything happen to me then it is your fault.** _ **Ōtsutsuki Kaguya or better known as**_ _**the Rabbit Goddess,**_ _**is the matriarch of the Ōtsutsuki clan and mother of Hagoromo and Hamura Ōtsutsuki. Long before the founding of the hidden villages, during an era of endless war, Kaguya consumed the fruit of the God Tree and became the first wielder of chakra on Earth, before later merging with the tree to become the Ten-Tails beast.**_ _**Kaguya began to lose trust in humanity as the power she now held ultimately corrupted her, which changed her public image from that of a benevolent goddess into that of a Demon, This eventually led her to madness, In a fit of rage when her own sons betrayed her using the chakra they inherited from her, Kaguya combined with the God Tree itself and fought them in the form of the monstrous Ten-Tails in an attempt to reclaim the chakra she had given them.**_ _**The battle ended with Hagoromo and Hamura sealing the beast's chakra within the former's body while using its husk as the core of Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei, creating a celestial body that would become known as the moon. Hamura later took leadership of the Ōtsutsuki clan and departed to the moon to guard the beast's remains, while Hagoromo remained on Earth in order to spread chakra to humanity and teach them the concept of ninshū.**_ _**Despite Kaguya's meaningful attempts to bring forth peace, her methods only brought it about temporarily. It also inspired the people of Hagoromo's era to weaponise chakra for wars instead of using it for peace, which would include the tailed beasts being seen as nothing more than masses of powerful chakra to exploit and control and the hosts to be seen as such.**_ **Now do you understand why I want to get the fuck out of here? this place isn't safe and I don't know if we will be able to live if we stayed here so come on brat, let's go!"**

"Wow. I didn't know all of that, well you proof your idea then lets go." Said Naruto, finally understanding why Kyuubi was so twitchy.

 **"Finally! Well you humans never cared from where your Chakra came, the only thing you cared about is the power for distraction."** He told him smirking.

"HEY!" yelled Naruto while he was kicking the floor like five years old kid. It is not his fault that people decided to go bat shit crazy on them!

 **"Don't worry Kit not all the humans are like that, there are some who are worth fighting for."**

"Fine. Fine I believe you now let's go out of here." _That's better._ thought Naruto to himself. Naruto stood up from the ground and removing the dust from his clothes, he then felt like there was someone watching him.

"Do you feel that Kyuubi?"

 **"Feel what, I don't feel anything Kit, maybe the story got to your head."**

"Yeah maybe after all I am tired." Said Naruto in worried tone, he then start walking to the temple's gates it seem it is the time to get out from that creepy place.

"AHHHH!" screamed Naruto while holding his arm.

 **"Naruto what is wrong?"**

"There are some barrier **."**

 **"What do you mean Naruto? NARUTO?"**

"SHIT Kyuubi! it mean this fucking place have some fucking barrier surrounding it, it burn my fucking arm when I tried to get out."

 **"…."**

"…."

 **"…."**

" Kyuubi. What are we going to do?"

 **" I don't know Kit, I don't know."**

* * *

 **NXM**

* * *

"FUCK!"

Naruto scream in frustration for the million time, they have been stuck here for three hours now without any way out, and he still feel that creepy staring on the back of his head, Kyuubi had tried to distract him. oh, he tried. but it wasn't working in the slightest no matter what. Well the only good thing now is that his arm is healed. He knew that the only way out is by getting deeper into the temple, but how are he going to do that without Kyuubi freaking out on him? he honestly doesn't know. but hey! if he was able to distract Kyuubi for a second maybe he will find a way out. Who knows that Kyuubi is a worry wart? well here goes nothing.

"I think we should go deeper, what do you say?"

 **"NO! I say we should go this way."**

"Goddamnt Kyuubi! for the million time we should go deeper to find the way out so we should go that way."

 **"And whose fault we get here in the fucking temple? Aha! that's right it is you, so for the million time I say we go this way."**

"Well fuck you too Kyuubi! fuck you too." said Naruto grumpily as he start walking deeper.

 **"Well I am not interesting but if you insist I will consider it, and fine shitty brat you can go that way but of anything happen to you, you are on your own."**

Naruto start walking, well at least he was able to make Kyuubi change his mind. He walked for what feel like hours but it was only few minutes, he reached a huge hall, in the middle of the hall there was a statue for a woman you could see everything in detailed like she was real. She was a pale-skinned woman with delicate facial features. She had extremely long, sweeping white hair she possessed white clear eyes and her eyebrows were cut very short and round_ a symbol of nobility_ and she wore a red shade of lipstick on her lips. her fingernails where long and dark and she has two brown horns that stuck out from her head and a third eye formed in the centre of her forehead. She wore a high-collared hime-kimono which has tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown.

"Who is she, Kyuubi?"

 **"That ,kid, is Kaguya."**

"Kaguya?"

 **"Yes. Did you knew that.** _ **When her power went out of control, Kaguya transformed into a conglomerate of the tailed beasts. Her original body turned into a gigantic rabbit creature with a humanoid upper body, jagged teeth and her signature Rinne Sharingan on its forehead. On its back was a great spherical mass of chakra with the heads of the nine tailed beasts emerging from it, along with chakra arms. When Kaguya had her powers stripped away, she briefly reverted to her Ten-Tailed form, with each tail ending with the head of one of the tailed beasts and the tenth ending with her rabbit head."**_

"I had no idea." Naruto start walking until he stood in front of the statue gazing at it in awe. He reach his hand and cares it gently "She looks sad like she is about to cry."

 **"it is just a statue kid, it doesn't have any feeling. now that you have seen it lets find a way out of here."**

"You are right lets go." He said as he throw her one last glance and start walking away.

 **"My baby."** called a feminine voice.

"huh? Kyuubi did you hear that?" said Naruto as he start turning wildly in every direction he could look at.

 **"Yes. shit I hear it."** The fur on Kyuubi neck bristle and stand on its on **"Kid, let's get out of here NOW!"**

 **"You came back."**

 **"NARUTO!"**

 **"I missed you."**

 **"GET OUT OF HERE!"**

A shiver goes down Naruto's body as he turn back and stare at the statue.

"What the-" the statue was right behind him , it moved, it actually moved and its right behind him **.**

He start walking backward until the wall behind him stop him from going further.

 **"I love you."**

 **"NARUTO!"**

That was the last thing he heard before the statue embrace him and everything become dark.

* * *

 **NXM**

* * *

"OI! You are you OK?" He hear a muffled voice calling for him.

"Is he dead big brother?" Another one called.

"I don't know."

"what are we going to do?"

"Maybe we should tell father."

"Do you think he is from the enemy line?"

SILENCE...

"I don't know but still we should-"

That was the last thing Naruto hear before he pass out.

* * *

Well that was the first chapter.

So what do you think?

I hope you like it.

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you thinK, I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**...New Beginning…**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contains, cursing, Kyuubi being Kyuubi and Naruto being a badass. after all there isn't a lot of badass Naruto stories. Enjoy reading and All reviews are appreciated.

 **"Demon talking".**

 _ **"Demon thinking".**_

"Naruto talking".

 _"Naruto thinking"._

* * *

 **Chapter 2.**

* * *

 _Fuck fucking fucker._ That was Naruto's thought as he woke up, good lord he felt like Kyuubi had sit his giant fucking ass on top of him after he was force to endure hours of shrieking from that fucking pink banshee.

 **"OI. You fucking sick fuck Don't you fucking dare compare me to that fucking bitchy slut, you fucking shitty brat."** Kyuubi thunder from inside his prison, returning right back to sleep after that.

Well no wonder why he have the most fucking big ass potty mouth in the whole fucking five nation, he had a great teacher that he learn from after all.

 _"You knew, I am always impressed about how many 'fucks' you can put in one sentence."_

It doesn't matter though, they have to find out where they were. they could decide who is the king of dirty talking later. It doesn't matter, what matter to him though. him stopping that fucking poking on his cheek. Naruto grunt as he open his eyes, closing them quickly from the harsh light who made it his mission to turn him blind. When he open his eyes again he surveyed his surrounding, only to see himself in a room _. Well, at least I know where I am. Good for me._ What caught his attention was, what was in the room.

In the room there were two boys with him, the one poking him looks like nine years old brat who doesn't know about personal space and he looks like Uchiha fucking Sasuke. And I mean what the loving fuck? did the bastard actually shrink or something? that will actually be a funny thing but now is not the time to laugh, especially with the other boy watching him like a hawk, his hair was chin-length that parted to frame the sides of his face. His attire consisted of a blue long sleeve shirt and white pants. At first glance though you will think of him as a girl with his feminine features, he look like twelve years old, so that made him older then the kid by a year.

They didn't realized that he is awake so that annoying poking was still tacking a place, not for long if he had anything to say about it.

"Ahem". That get their attention pretty quickly for sure. The Sasuke clone perk up and dash outside the room while the other on just look like a deer caught in a head light, and is that a blush on his cheeks? Well whatever he need to know where was he, now.

"What is your name?" Naruto thought it will be the best place to start everything, at least he tried, the other just look away then stare at him again a few minute later he looked him it the eyes and said two words that will change his life forever.

"Uchiha Madara."

"FUCK!" Naruto yell causing Madara to jump a little and look at him strangely.

 **"You can say that again Kit, you can say it again."**

* * *

 **NXM**

* * *

" **DO you thing like what I am thinking about right now?"**

 _"If by that you mean, that the rabbit women freak had somehow throw us in the past and Madara, I repeat Uchiha fucking Madara save us. Then yeah I am thinking like what are you thinking."_ Naruto panicking rant cut short by beading foot step and the bastard clone running straight into his brother.

 _"So let me guess if this is Madara , does that mean that the bastard clone is his little brother Izuna."_

 **"Yes, it seem after all you do have a brain in that big thing you call a head."**

 _"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO BACK TO SLEEP!"_

 **"NO, no that is the most funny thing that I have seen in years I have to see what will happen next."**

Before Naruto could return he was cut once again by the bas-AHEM he mean Izuna childish voice.

"Big bro, father is coming right now, he said we have to keep an eye on him."

What meant to be a whisper come out loudly from the little boy. Naruto snort at that, kids. Well at least now maybe he could have his answers. Just when he was about to open his mouth the door slam open scaring the two boys from there peaceful moment leaving them shaking. Outside the door stood a man he has dark-colored eyes, as well as dark-colored hair that was shaved in the back, all framing a gaunt-looking face which was further accentuated by his mouth which naturally curled upwards wearing a dark colored Yukata and red obi, he come inside the room with a frown on his face.

"Father. We did what you have ask from us, so how was your tribe?". Madara said standing in front of Naruto like he was shielding him, you could really knew from one look that he was trying to distract his Father and it was a pitiful try really but he does appreciated it, he sees it in their father's eyes, the disappointed he felt like he knew what is going inside their heads or that they have tried that appreciate before, who knows?

"The day that the two of you do as I say is the day I lower in my grave. Now move it, boy, I don't care what you and your brother want, I have a prisoner to look after." Uchiha Tajima said to them in such a cold tone that they flinch like someone had slap them on the face, and maybe for them their father did, they lower their faces to the ground in shame and Naruto frown.

 **"No wonder the Uchiha were cursed, if every Uchiha have a father like that, then I won't fault Itachi for killing them all."** Kyuubi said grumbling.

He saw from the corner of his eyes how Tajima looked at him, he then took a big breath and close his eyes for a second then open them. _Time to be a hero and save the day._ He told himself as he open his mouth to say. "Who the fuck are you?"

He see the stoning silence that fall on the room like an awkward blanket, he saw Madara stoned face, Izuna confused one and their father who was like a fish out of the sea, though he can hear kyuubi's laughing his fury ass up.

 **"Kit we are one hundred and fifty years in the past, they don't cuss. they use fancy as shit word to cover it."**

"Who the fuck are you?" He knew Tajima was only repeating it out of confusion, but really how could he resist sassing that fucking asshole?

"I asked you first." He told him raising one eyebrow to make his point across, he could hear Izuna's giggling and how Madara was trying to shush him falling miserable at hiding his own little laugh. He see their father face turn red in anger and he have to thank the Gods that they give him the abilities to get under anyone skin, especially Uchiha's.

"I asked you second." Returned Tajima clearly thinking that he outsmart him crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh. So you are the second child, well too bad for you I don't have any brothers."

"Wait…wha…THAT is not what I meant."

"Really? Good. You will make an miserable excuse of a brother if it was true thank God!" At that respond he could hear the kids laughing and Kyuubi cackling in the background.

"HOW in the name of the seven HELLs did we go from the names to you heritage, Senju scum?!" At that command the room seem several degrees colder, but what really froze Tajima was Naruto's glare. Full of hate and anger.

"DON'T" Naruto said "don't you dare calling by that disgusting rotting name or I will kill you, understand?" His voice was a cold like a chip of ice that will cut you at any second without any rumors, and Tajima cut himself from unconsciously nodding.

"What is your name?" come a shy replay and everyone turn to Izuna, who was playing with the hem of his shirt. Naruto face soften a little, even if he was angry he will never unleash his anger at any child, no matter who he was.

"Naruto." He replay.

"Just Naruto." this time it was Madara who asked the question.

"Yes just Naruto." Was his conform.

Tajima sigh just his luck it seems, it doesn't matter, he had to know what is this 'Naruto' intention after all he can't let him free, the last time that happen it caused him half of his family and the last thing he wants to lose the last of his family. and to do so he have to stay on a leash like what his late wife said, and as much as it will hurt his pride he have to do it.

"My name is Uchiha Tajima. I am the clan's head of the Uchiha clan. It is a pleasure to meet you." He told him as he offer his hand in a handshake. He saw the boy. Yes, the boy he doesn't seem to be any older than his son Madara, maybe a year older and that is it, but in time of a war it doesn't really matter how old you are. for it is a kill or be killed world.

He saw the boy sigh softly and take his hand to shake it. They say that the handshake told you a lot about the kind of a man you are with and what he felt didn't disappointed him at all. He give a barley there smile gone as fast as it come.

"If you are aren't a Senju then please interdict yourself."

Naruto didn't know what to do, seriously! one minute this man become like a lizard breathing a fire, the next he is as tame as a kitten, if all the Uchiha are like this, well he have to be prepared for the headache caused by their modes swing that look even worst then a pregnant lady.

"like I said my name is Naruto. I don't have any family, I travel around the five nation alone, so really I don't even know how did I get here in the first place, the last thing I remember was me being at that creepy temple and the rest is a history". He know he shouldn't tell them anything, but hey! he only hide the important things like him being from the future and what not.

"Temple? what kind of temples?" asked Tajima. Now relaxing a little at that introduction. If that boy hate the Senjus to much that he threaded him for it mistaking him for a one, who know maybe he could use this in his favor.

"A really big on. The moon temple or something?" From what Naruto had read at the temple's door that was it name, but really he isn't sure, who knows where that big ass temple had gone to?

"Well I never hear of it. But I had heard that some of the temples that where build in the past have some hidden power within them." Supply Tajima helpfully thinking about the stories that his father used to tell him about.

"Great. Just great, then what am I supposed to do now". Said Naruto with a tone of annoyance.

"Will for the time being you could stay here" said Tajima while hidden a smirk "After all it seem that you have made a quite new friends. right boys?" he told them as he got near the door " have fun." Was the last thing he said to them as he get out of the room going to the library.

"GODDAMN!"

Ah. after all is seem he didn't lose his touch at all _, good. serve him right_. That was Tajima last thought as he enter his study room.

* * *

So what do you think?

Our poor Naruto had it coming.

you do understand from where Tajima was coming after all the Anime he lost three of his sons leaving only Madara and Izuna .

well I hope you enjoy it.

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think, I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	3. Chapter 3

… **New Beginning…**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contains, cursing, THE UCHIHA'S BEING AN OOC'S, a little bit of time skip and flashbacks. OH and I have a little surprise for you ^-^. Enjoy reading and All reviews are appreciated.

 **P.S: I know that I have write this in my profiled. But I will say it again so no misunderstand will happen. English is not my first language. So I have a little hard time with it. I am sorry if I offend anyone.**

 **"Demon talking".**

 _ **"Demon thinking".**_

"people talking".

 _"people thinking"._

… _ **.FLASHBACKS….**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3.**

* * *

Naruto always wonder to himself, why from all those God forsake humans, it always happen to him, no matter what. IT IS ALWAYS HIM! Sometime he even start believing in Neji crap talking about the fate's. hmm what did it say again. oh ya he now remember _**'Fate is a cruel mistress; she controls the strings of the universe and tie as to one another. Blah, blah, blah. Making it impossible to escape her cruel grasp. Blah, blah, blah."**_ And did the late part talk about a puppets?. He didn't know nor care about it.

But seriously; the second that the fucking bastard had utter his words with his _'higher than thou'_ attitude and disappear from his sight, the little shrimp took it as his sign and tackle him into the bed laughing like no tomorrow, while Madara just sit there trying and may he say miserably to hide his smile.

"I will kill that bastard." Murmur Naruto under his breath which is about to leave him cause he just can't take a break for one single day without having one fucking problem on his back. "OI. Kid cut it out, I understand that you are exciting, but it isn't excused to kill someone with that bear hug of yours."

Well, it seem that the shrimp did have some mural after all because he let him go after he utter those words.

"SO?" Naruto said looking at the Uchiha's brothers after he get his breath back under control.

"SO?" Replayed Madara and Izuna looking at Naruto in wonderment.

"Are all the Uchihas Bipolar, or is it just your father?" Naruto really want to knew. I mean seriously at this rate he will develop a migraine, that even Kyuubi will have a hard time dealing with.

"what do you mean?" Ask Izuna with a confuse look on his face.

"Don't tell me that you didn't notice how he degraded you two before he even take one step inside this room." Now Naruto really wonder if he was the only one who took notice or that it's the everyday life of the Uchiha.

"he does have his own reason Naruto. Please try to understand him." Supply Madara helpfully.

"are you serious right now? why are you allowing him to walk all over you while saying nothing." Said Naruto in disbelieve. seriously! What did the world go into?

He saw Madara face like he was mulling about something. He give his brother a hard stare while the other look at him for a long time then nodded his head. He didn't know what kind of silence conversation that had happen in that time, but he knew one thing that he is sure of, he won't like it one a bit.

He heard Madara sigh then he looked at him from head to toe. He really want this to be done with this as soon as possible. And by some miracle that maybe the God had heard his pray. Madara open his mouth.

"You have to understand first that we and Izuna are not the only children from our father. There were three other. Me the oldest, Mina my ten years old sister, Izuna who is nine years old, Sura who is seven and lastly my little sister Sarah who was five years old" State Madara looking him straight in the eyes daring him to judge them.

"A few months earlier the Senjus had attack our camp. They had send an assassin. The order him to pretend to be an injured person who need help. Now we could have left him along, but my little sister Sarah wouldn't let us do it" you could see the softness of his eyes shadowing by the pain when he mentioned his little sister's name, and Izuna looking to the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the whole world.

"after we returned to our camp, we treated his injures. We decided to let him stay the night so he can go back to his family in the morning."

Naruto wonder really in that second if all the story he was told about the Uchihas were LIES and it was the Senjus that the stories mean to be about.

"When it was midnight, we start hearing the scream of our family. we didn't know what to do. Father told me and my sibling to go and hide and he will come to us later." There was a sigh that come out of Madara like it was so hard for him to say the next part.

"Mina was worried about our mother, because she didn't see her with our father. We start looking for her until we heard Sura's screams." At that moment he could hear Madara chocking out the next words with the tears streaming down Izuna's cheeks.

"She was dead." Naruto feel the air rush out from his longs at this words.

"She had a sword amble deep in her heart. We didn't know what to do, Sarah was screaming and Sura was shaking her dead body. Me and the other were trying to get us all out of here before our mother's murder show again".

Madara seem to give a hollow laugh at that statement.

"We were late. In the end he did show up. Mina saw him first and tried to protect Sura and Sarah but it was too late. he already get them. Mina didn't even have a chance to stand Against him, he was too fast for her."

You could hear the sound of sniffing and not just from Izuna now but also from Madara. And really he doesn't know what to do.

"Izuna was his next target but I was able to fight him off. I delay him until father gets in there and finish him." Said Madara as he now rub his tears off, doing the same to Izuna.

"So really. It is not his fault if he come as cold person sometimes." That was the last thing Madara said looking at Naruto for any kind of replay.

Naruto stayed speechless in his place. What was he suppose to do, say that 'I am sorry' when the probable hear it for a thousand time, say that 'it wasn't your fault' when they knew better not to trust anyone from this time unless it was one of your family. And even then you don't knew who will stab you in the back. So really what does they want him to say, he is not a saint he doesn't know how to comfort someone, when he never really have someone to do the same to him.

Well. it seems like he had to take Kyuubi advice on this when he say _ **. 'Nothing can't be fix with a little bit of ol' bad sarcasm.'**_ fuck you Kyuubi. just fuck you and your Piece of shit advice. Here goes nothing.

"the Uchihas supposed to be an old emotionless assholes. ha! so what the fucking hell is this. Women up and grew a pair of pants." Said Naruto in a very dry tone. Still cursing the Kyuubi for the million time. Well he just have to wait the slap or in Madara's case the punch that will come any second now.

He saw how Madara face turn into a frown and then it become a scowl who finally turn out later to the Uchiha's special Jutsu, the death glare. I mean really you could see the emotions on his face and that in itself is dangerous Mixed it with the death glare that is out right deadly.

"OH BASTARD! just because we are an Uchihas doesn't mean we are assholes. and it surly doesn't mean we are emotionless killing machines. well guess what mister. you are wrong with that shit you spout from that dirty mouth of yours when you talk." Madara was still scowling/glaring when he said that and he was even pointing his finger at him!

"YEAH. Big brother is right!" said Izuna trying to intimidating his older brother while crossing his arms over his chest

He really didn't know what will happen next, but hey! at least he did lightening the mode even if it was a little. And I mean he did pass his judgment on the Uchihas clan on one Uchiha Sasuke the bane of his misery, and don't forget Itachi who went bat shit crazy homicide and manslaughter his whole clan. So who will judge him on his assumption, no one from the future will pat an eyelash at it and in this time all the story say that the Uchihas were the clan who cause the wars and refuse the peace when it was offered always running after power.

 _"OI Kyuubi why are you so quite, don't you hate the Uchihas? why are so calm when Madara was the one who controls you trying to destroy Konoha. And seriously does he even say the truth or does he want my sympathy?"_

 **"Well. He is right kid, everything you did hear is true. besides I only hate that fucker you called a best friend. And Madara wasn't that bad really. he was grieving so hard after his brother death, who was the last straw that keep him sane. and well hehe, let's just say I took an advantage of it."**

 _"WHAT? Are you fucking shitting me right NOW! seriously Kyuubi! We will talk about it later. Now I have to apologize to them I fell like a jerk."_

Naruto sigh he don't know what to do or how to treat the Uchiha in this era, to be truthful he does think that the Uchihas are cool. With how they can keep their nerve under control all the time, but to actually see the Uchiha displaying their emotion. it is a mind blowing experiment.

"I am sorry for what I said earlier." State Naruto first seeing the pleased look come over Madara's face. "BUT in my defense all the rumors circling the Uchiha clan about them being a clan of war and only after power kinda Lead to that direction. OH let's not forget all the talk about the curse of hatred really put its foot in there. So seriously it's not my fault. And what happen to the don't cuss shit?" Continued Naruto in an apologetic tone which later turn to questioning one. And Oh shit! Madara frown again and that is seriously not good.

"WELL, first of all if you are smart enough, won't believe everything that's said, and besides you dissever that cusses so shut up." You could hear Naruto loud 'HEY' at the command. "And second of all what do you mean by the curse of hatred? It is the first time I heard of it." You can see Madara sitting at the edge of his chair that he sat himself on when he start his tale, with Izuna coming near him with the expiration of pure curiosity.

OH boy. weren't the Uchiha more enlightened about their own history, I mean who doesn't knew about that curse especially that Senju Tobirama was the one who point it out to everyone. But it seem that he have to be a co-sensei today. He have a really long day today and he just want to go to bed and sleep already and never wake up unless one hundred and fifty years had passed.

"it seems that you don't even knew about it. When it is the ideal common to members of the Uchiha clan." Naruto raise an eyebrow at that. Don't tell him that the curse of hatred is a Senju thing now. If it is he will have to ask Kyuubi about it, just to be sure.

 **"don't worry Kit, it is an Uchiha thing but it seems that their father didn't tell them about it."**

 _"what the fuck Kyuubi? How many times did I fucking tell you. DON'T READ MY FUCKING THOUGHTS AND GO BACK TO SLEEP RIGHT NOW! I told you I will deal with you later."_

Naruto could hear Kyuubi huff at that statement, but at least he won't read his mind again. For now That is.

"No, I never heard about it." Madara said and it was only second before Izuna confirmed him.

"Very well, it seem that I have a lot to narration. So sit tight and let me start. the Uchiha are people greatly devoted to love and friendship, yet they tend to conceal their more affectionate traits. When the object of their affection is lost, an Uchiha's love can instantaneously turn into hatred, leaving them more inclined to do anything and everything in their power to achieve their goals and show their own superiority, regardless of the consequences and repercussions of their actions. The despair of these experiences cause a manifestation of unique chakra within an Uchiha's brain, impacting the optic nerves and creating the Sharingan. The Sharingan's advanced form also requires extremely painful experiences, which cause the user to delve into darkness that utterly consumes them. Although many Uchiha do display the Curse of Hatred at some point in their lives, some are able to transcend their clan's usual narrow-mindedness. Individual Uchiha can also be released from the Curse of Hatred by those who are close to them, though this is incredibly difficult as the Uchiha becomes largely unreasonable and unflinching in their singular desire. did I make myself clear now." Told them Naruto remembering the day, when Kyuubi utter these words like it was yesterday.

He saw their stunned faces. he feel that maybe it wasn't right of him to tell about it, even when their father would have told them later. He feel like it was a dick move. OH well it is in the open now.

"Big bro." start Izuna gazing at Madara. " Do you think that is what happen to our uncle?" Finish Izuna in a soft whisper.

"I don't know Izuna, but that explain what did happen to all of our family." Said Madara with a thoughtful expiration on his face. "AND YOU!"Madara turn to point at Naruto.

"ME?"

"YES, YOU! We have to go and tell our father what you just told us, and you will repeat it every single word of it, and tell us from where the fuck did you get that information from." Said Madara as he start dragging Naruto from the bed to the door, not paying any attention to Naruto's protests at all. "Come on Izuna hurry up." Called Madara

"Yes, brother." Said Izuna as he run to catch them.

* * *

 **NXM**

* * *

… **TWO MONTHS LATER…**

He can't believe it. He actually can't believe it. Fuck him and his big ass mouth, because now he is stuck with the Uchiha clan as part of it. A part of it that is forbidden from leaving. And it all start with those Uchiha's brother…

… _ **.FLASHBACK….**_

 _After those two had drag him off to their father. Who by the way was in a meeting with THE ELDERS OF THE CLAN. They explain to them what he told those little shits, about the curse of hatred. They had questioning him for four hours straight. Really he just want to sleep is that too much to ask for? And they didn't even give him a little brake. Oh and he will be a little bit helpful to tell you some of those question. And did they have to repeat the fucking question ten times. Let tell you at least the important questions that they wanted him to answer._

 _"What is your name?"_

 _" Naruto."_

 _"How old are you?_

 _"13."_

 _"Where are your parents?"_

 _"dead. And good riddens." Maybe he shouldn't have said this part but it is true._

 _"How did you knew about the curse?" good question finally, you can really count on Tajima to go straight to the point._

 _"My mentor."_

 _"I thought that you don't have a parents."_

 _" Just cause he is my mentor doesn't mean he is my parent."_

 _ **"HEY!"**_ _he knew he was a little harsh just now but it is not his fault that they are a bunch of idiots._

 _"Are he by any chance an Uchiha?"_

 _"NO."_

 _"Are YOU by any chance an UCHIHA?"_

 _"You wish." That was really rude but he deserve it._

 _*SIGH* and a loud one at that._

 _"Naruto." Tajima state. "DO you know where he is right now?"_

 _Well. He could tell them that he is somewhere out there, or he could tell them the truth._

 _"He is dead." Or he could tell them that instead._

 _ **"OI. BITCH YOU ARE ABOUT TO GET DOWN!"**_

 _It is really not his fault that Kyuubi is consider a mass of Chakra without any feeling. *Snort* if only they knew the truth._

 _It seem that the meeting had finally come to an end, with the elders looking at each other and whispering. After the finish from whatever the hell their plans for dinner was. and I mean really even Konoha didn't need all that time to decide his fate. They looked at Tajima who looked at him and cleaned his throat._

 _"Well Naruto, I can't let you go now, for that you know a lot about our clan so that mean. You are to stay here with us at the clan to insure that you won't give any of the secrets we have to our enemies. You will have a guard that will follow you for the next month. after that month you can walk alone without him freely."_

 _If Naruto jaw wasn't attach to him right now you will actually be able to see it on the ground. For he is making the most perfect fish out of the water expiration that until everything click after few second. Then it start. his GLARE OF DOOM. The one that even the Kyuubi no Kitsune is afraid of. Naruto could feel the relief coming from Kyuubi in waves that he now knew that the glare is not mean for him._

 _He could see how the elders sweating in their seats and some of them didn't even looked at him in the eyes._

 _"I AM NOT YOUR PRISONER." Yell Naruto_ _"YOU can't keep me here forever."_

 _And I mean what the hell didn't those pigs learn about personal opinion before?!_

 _He felt before he saw Tajima's smirk at him and he was ready to go there and punch the smirk of him but what he said next really left him frozen._

 _" Who said you are our prisoner. We were only WELCOMING you into the clan. after all adopting you seem the only perfect thing to do. so WELCOM UCHIHA NARUTO." That was Tajima last words as he stand up followed by the elders who nearly run out of the room in hope that Naruto will be to frozen to notice and kill them._

 _Naruto was still stunned to silence until he was awake by Kyuubi crazy laugh that cause him to frown and his glare to darken up._

 _"WHAT. THE. FUcK?"_

 _ **"WELL. KIT congratulations you are now officially the first BLOND UCHIHA in the history."**_ _Kyuubi was fighting for his breath at the end of his sentence from that booming laughter._

 _The only thing was on his mind._

 _WHAT. THE. ACTUALLY. FUCK?_

… _ **.END OF FLASHBACK….**_

At first they were all wary of him. Well except those two shits, they were ecstasy about him staying. to say the least he was not pleased, especially when their father talk about them being friends, apparently they don't have any, so it fall on him to be theirs. And fuck Kyuubi was actually having the time of his life if those maniac laughs was anything to go by. At least he was able to break the ice thank to them. And it was actually funny how it happened.

… _ **.FLASHBACK….**_

 _It was the second week of him being with the Uchiha's and he was ready to snap at them any moment now. I mean seriously at least try to be subtle with your stares, it was annoying as hell. And those two shits was still following him everywhere like baby ducks, wanting to be friends with him, because they don't have any. Why the don't make friends with their clan was mystery for him. That is until he catch those stares directed at them, it seems that if he doesn't want to die from boredom he have to make friends._

 _And after a while it really wasn't that bad, you will get use to it in the end. While Izuna was lively fun loving child, that was OK, but for that child to look like that bastard that was downright terrifying._

 _Madara on the other hand is too much protective of his brother. Consider what happen to them he doesn't fault him if he was in his shoes he will do the same. But to be to so focused on Izuna that he neglect anything about a game or the fun he could have, that is too much even for him and he have Kyuubi who refuse to leave him._

 _It seems that his work is cut for him. At least he found a new hoppy that could make him stay calm. Who knew that Meditation can Prevents you from stabbing annoying people? Not him for sure._

 _Anyway. He was meditation in the garden under a tree when he saw Madara running to him with a worried expiration on his face. He is sure that only mean one thing. Izuna._

 _"Naruto did you see Izuna?" BINGO! He knew it._

 _"NO." said Naruto returning to his own world._

 _"Naruto. I am serious." Said Madara with a huff._

 _"and I am serious too." Return Naruto. "but he is just a kid let him enjoy himself."_

 _"BUT-"_

 _"NO BUTS Madara. Relax you will see him later."_

 _Just as he finish his sentences Izuna come running with a black bag, and if you look closer you will know that the bag is Naruto's. once he reach them he jump on Naruto knocking him on the floor._

 _"Naruto. Look what I've found! Look what I've found!"_

 _at least he bought him his bag. Which was taking a hostage the day he come here. That will defiantly put him on Naruto's favorite list._

 _"Where did you get that Izuna?" Said Madara scanning his brother for any injures._

 _"Who cares." Naruto said. "I have my back bag back, thank you Izuna." He smiled patting Izuna on the head, but until he is sure he have everything in here, he won't rest._

 _"NE, NE what is in there?" question him Izuna in an excited tone. Well, it won't hurt to show them what he have, even if his Ninja tools and equipment is from the future, he could simply tell them that his mentor was a blacksmith. Hey that actually might work._

 _"WELL. In here I have my tools and equipment that I need to travel around the five nation." You could hear Izuna 'OHH' and 'AHH' at that and it seems that Izuna's outburst had brought them a little crowd._

 _Even Madara was showing a little bit of interest at that. And is that Tajima in the crowd? he can't see to make sure. But he have a little shit to entertain if he won't that shrimp will never leave him alone._

 _"What kind of tools?" Madara questioned him narrowing his eyes at him._

 _"Oh. You know weapons, food, clothes and scrolls." He see Madara body stiffen at the mentions of weapons. He have to chose from two things either laugh or pity him, but Madara have to learn that he can't protect Izuna forever. So to start things slowly and Avoid getting punched in the face he have to show them the bane of his existence._

 _"Do you want to learn who to sneak up on your enemies without them knowing that you are a Ninja?" Naruto ask in such a serious voice that he can practically feel the Uchihas getting closer to him._

 _"YES. YES. YES." Yell Izuna jumping up and down._

 _"Well then look closely." Said Naruto moving so fast for the eyes to see to show them._

 _AN ORANG FUCKING JUMPSUIT._

 _"What the hell is that?." Ask one of the men in the crowd._

 _Naruto now really want to laugh his ass of but you can say that there is someone who is currently doing that._

 _ **"HAHAHAH. OMG Kit look at their crestfallen expiration. HAHAHAHA. They actually thought that you have a Jutsu like that. HEHE. Good one kid. Good one."**_

 _Now is not the time to get distract even if he want to laugh with Kyuubi, he should really do it later._

 _"That is the 'KILL ME' suit." He start hearing murmur and it seems he had to explain more._

 _"You know what let me explain it. You are in the forest, that is in the enemy territory and you want to enter it BUT you can't. simply you can wear this suit and enter, at the first glance, the enemy will think that you have something wrong in your head and will let you pass. Because seriously who is in his right mind will wear that thing? NO ONE! Simple but effective." Said Naruto all the while he was still grinning._

 _"WOW. CAN I HAVE IT." Said a boy from the crowd._

 _ **" Shit Kit. They are actually believing it. Maybe you should start thinking about changing your**_ _**career. If you do we will be filthy rich."**_ _said Kyuubi who start consider it for real._

 _"DO you have other thing that are not in the color orange." Told him Madara while eyeing that piece of clothes in disgust._

 _"Of course I have." Naruto was disparately trying to hide a smirk at that_ _ **.**_ _"they are weapons though." He gazed at Madara straight in the eyes._ _"DO you think you can stand it?." ask Naruto all the while opening up a scroll_

 _"YES." glared Madara at him._

 _"Good." Was the only thing Naruto uttered as he touch the seal on the scroll_ _ **.**_ _There was a big poof before the smoke cleared and there was a different kinds of weapons._

 _The Uchihas didn't know what to make of them, the only things that the fight with usually consider being swords, armors and their Sharingan. So to see these strange shaped weapons they don't know what to make of it._

 _Madara come and sit besides Naruto looking at those strange weapons he touch the star looking thing._

 _"What is this?" he ask with wonder in his voice. It is the first time the see this thing even their enemies don't have this kind of things._

 _"this is a_ _Shuriken." Was his answer._

 _"_ _Shuriken?"_

 _"Yes, They are sharpened, four-pronged metal stars, useful for throwing. They can also be used for close combat, but not very efficiently. Although small, they can be used to distract, pin down enemy shinobi, or if accurate enough, can kill or incapacitate an enemy. They have an open circle in the centre, useful for grabbing with a finger, to avoid cutting oneself, or to put thread through. The circle is also beneficial to the weapon's overall aerodynamics, ensuring more accurate trajectories." Explain Naruto to them. He could see the 'AWW' on their faces only because of a small shuriken._

 _"And this?" asked a woman from the crowd pointing at a piece of paper that have a drawing on it._

 _"_ _Explosive Tags. are scraps of paper inscribed with a special writing, centring around the kanji for explode._ _Infused with chakra, they will explode after a set amount of time, remotely, or after being ignited by flame_ _The tags can be attached to a surface or wrapped around a weapon to be thrown at an enemy." Naruto was really having fun right now, he wait who will be the next brave person who will ask the next question._

 _"WHAT IS THIS?" this time it was Izuna turn, pointing at a knife._

 _"This is a Kunai. It is a black dagger with a handle wrapped in bandages and a small ring attached to the end of it. The kunai is designed for thrusting and stabbing, though it can still do some damage if thrown despite not being designed for it, and is about the length of one's hand. You can also attack by attaching an explosive tag to the blade. The kunai is usually thrown so that it lodges in an object near the target, and then the explosion from the attached tag destroys the target. Kunai can also be kept on spring-loaded wires up the user's sleeve or They can be used for close combat, like a normal knife. Empowered with chakra flow, kunai thrown into targets can cut through solid wood and even solid stone targets." He told him._

 _ **"OI brat. I better get half the money that you will make by**_ _**selling these things."**_ _Kyuubi said will thinking of the vacation he will have when all of this will be over._

 _The repeat the progress several time before he run out of weapons to explain. By the time he finished he could see nearly all of the Uchiha clan in here with a look of satisfaction on their faces and the children 'OHH'ing and 'AHH'ing at it the weapons and don't forget Kyuubi who was still Bothering him about the money._

 _He saw as Tajima come near him and gaze at him with wonderment._

 _"From where did you gets those weapons." He ask him._

 _"My mentor was a blacksmith. He created them." Naruto answer him without breaking eyes contact._

 _He saw Tajima smile and he really gets a bad feeling about it. if only he knew._

… _ **. END OF FLASHBACK ….**_

* * *

 **NXM**

* * *

After that day he seems to have the fucking respects of the whole clan, a lot of people specially children come to him to ask about different things. Thankfully Tajima didn't ask him to make any weapon from the ones he have. When he had ask about it he said that their pride won't Allow them to fight with a weapons that their enemy doesn't have, because for them it is consider cheating.

That day you could say, that Tajima had Gain his respect. Kyuubi though didn't take that very well. something about losing his chance to have a vacation? but when Tajima Discover that he did have a knowledge of medical Jutsus, let's just say he become the Unofficial nurse of the clan. And that sucks and not in the good way at all.

And you won't believe how ironically his fucking life is, the reason, well guess what.

Where does the fucking Uchihas live?

Ding, ding, ding. Bingo!

NEAR THE FUCKING VALLEY OF THE END.

What did his life come into. He really wants to pound his head into the nearest wall, and he would have done it if won't bring the unwanted question about his sanity and he don't have any time for it because these two little shits that is always on his tail.

But at least now he can get out of the camp at any time he want as long as he come back before sunset.

It would have been cool if Madara didn't insist on string along with him. Izuna couldn't come because he is a child and it isn't save. But who was he to complain, it is quite and Madara Leave him alone half of the time.

Madara usually lead him along the valley river until they reach a forest. Naruto knew that if he continued the way he will reach the place that was supposed to be Konoha one hundred and fifty years from now.

Usually their Routine consider coming here after having lunch with Izuna who will cry and beg to come with them. Once they arrived the one hour walk the will sit by the river until it is time to go back. Sometimes they will talk, or train, but for the biggest part it will be Naruto who will meditate and Madara who will try skipping stones on the river and fail miserably like now. Madara seem to like the idea of Shuriken, so he decided to train with stone for it. Often making Madara flustered and him laughing his ass off, and every time he offer his help he will be shot down quickly.

You could say that he love being part of a family. Having Izuna as his little brother. (The little shit had practically Announced it over dinner on day).

And having Madara as his best friend. (he too had announced it, BUT in the MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING MEETING).

and Kyuubi seems to taken a liken to Madara. (he really did give Kyuubi's ass a good chewing for taking an Advantage of a mentally unstable person.) but still. he knows that he can't live in the era of wars with the knowledge of the future, without him making use of it to help those who he now consider a family. When he told Kyuubi that. he anticipate being laugh at our even being yelled at for trying to change the future with his idiotic idea. What Kyuubi told him though was shocking.

 _ **"That is actually not a bad idea brat. Maybe you could even build Konoha from scratch and success in what that village had failed in."**_.

Kyuubi words had made him think for a while now. If he is to do what Kyuubi said. He need a resource and a good one at that. He know that Madara will have his back on his decision no matter what. after all he know that Madara wants a world where children like themselves wouldn't need to fight and where his brother would be safe from harm. A world he wish that his sisters and brother were able to live in. and even if by a miracle the Uchiha clan support them. Than what? They can't just build a village and announced it to be the home of Ninja's in the five nation. No that would even be impossible and even if it did and happen there isn't even Guarantee that Civil war won't break out. Besides the Senjus have a big reputability. and the Fire Daimyo seems to Preferred them. Now the Uchiha on the other hand, not so much even with their ability, people will think that they are only doing that for the position and nothing more. Naruto really doesn't want Madara to meet Hashirama. He had feel that if happened the past will repeat itself, and not only that but how many death this time that will happen. Sure he only meet the Uchihas two months ago, but he already feel as though they had been a family for a long time.

 _NO! nothing will happen to them_. Thought Naruto to himself. He will be able to find a way, even if he have to ask Kyuubi for help. _THAT IS IT1_ he just need more power. Maybe he could ask Kyuubi to ask his brothers and sisters for help. And if they were able to do that. Then Naruto is sure that Konoha won't only be a village of humans, but also Demons who are considered a monster without even knowing the truth about them. And half-demons who are dispossess even if it wasn't their fault. If he could do it though, if he could find the bijūs and convince them of his idea without them freaking out or worst killing him he would be fine. But where would he be able to find them. The five nation is too big he can't just waltz out there without knowing what to do that could get him killed or worst, well he have to think about that later, when Kyuubi is awake and him not having a panic attack.

"I DID IT!" Scream Madara jumping in joy. "Naruto did you see I did it." Well, why don't you look at, that he was actually able to skip the stone to the other side of the river. Hallelujah.

"good for you." Start Naruto. "but what it was one of a thousand? so don't be too happy." Finished Naruto with a playful grin on his face.

He can see how Madara face turn red and he can't help but laugh at that. Which made Madara buff his cheeks and sulk.

"WELL, that wasn't very nice of you to say." Said a voice.

It toke Naruto only a moment to stand in front of Madara protectively. "SHOW YOURSELF." Called Naruto.

"OI. OI, I don't mean any harm. I just come here to enjoy the view." Said the shadow showing itself. Only to reveal a boy who isn't much older than Madara. The boy was taller than Madara but shorter than Naruto. He had ten skin with a dark eyes and short black hair. He was wearing a grey Hakama with a black under shirt and pale green jacket and a white scarf around his neck.

Naruto snort at that the fucker had sneak behind him and he didn't even sense it. At that Naruto eyes narrow a little. He doesn't like the new comer he should take Madara and go.

"Well bastard. Maybe you shouldn't sneak on people like that. Or next time you won't be lucky." Said Madara in an annoyed tone.

They saw the kid going from his high-spirited nature to sulking in one second flat. Falling on his knees.

"I didn't mean it." They hear him say. " I only wanted to go see the view nothing more." He brought his knees to his chest and start drawing small circle on the sand. And is this a little clouds over his head? Ok that is a little bit creepy, they need to get out of here now.

"OI. I didn't mean it like that." Said Madara only to see tears appeared in the boys eyes "I.. I just mean you have to be careful the next time that is it." Continued Madara looking at Naruto for help.

"re…really?" said the boy looking at Madara.

"YES. Really now don't cry." Said Madara sighing in relived when he see the boy stop crying.

"OK." Said the boy quickly going back to his usual high-spirited nature.

"My name is Hashirama. What's yours?"

Naruto froze at that name. _it is him. It is Hashirama Senju._ That was all Naruto could think of. He could interrupt them dragging Madara home so the future will be never like it was before. But on the other hand this isn't the time he was born into, he really doesn't have any right playing in the past like this.

 **"OI BRAT, snap out of it."** He heard Kyuubi voice who shake him from his frozen state. **"What the fuck kid. Do you really want what happen in the future to repeat itself again. Tell me. what happen to that Konoha you were talking about, the one that will Accept demons?"**

 _"but-"_

 **"NO buts. Kid we are here for a reason maybe that is it, who knows? Now don't chicken out did you hear me. If you do now how would we even be able to find my siblings with that attitude."**

 _"you are right, I am sorry I freak out a little."_

 **"It's ok kid. Don't do it again though I was enjoying my beauty sleep."** Grumble Kyuubi.

And Naruto was having a hard time trying to hide his laugh. Count on Kyuubi to make everything alright.

"My name is Madara." Said Madara as he shake Hashirama's hand.

"And what about you?." Hashirama's said turning to him. looking at Naruto from head to toe. Naruto frown at that he doesn't know what's going on with him, but whatever it was, he doesn't like it at all.

"It is not of your business, I don't give my name to Bipolar people." With that Naruto start walking away. He will leave Madara alone, if he want to stay with Hashirama, he won't stop him after all he have a mission to do. He had to build the new Konoha. So he doesn't have time for any of this.

"OI…WAIT UP…. GODDAMN NARUTO!"

He hear Madara yell and he stop and look back. Well look at that. it seems that Madara had chose him instead. Naruto couldn't help but smirk. Oh Well. 'The wind does not go as the ships craves'. Kyuubi always told him that brash and now really seem the time to prove it.

When Madara reach Naruto he stop a little to catch his breath.

"where the hell are you going to?" Madara said

"Home."

"at least you could have wait for me."

"Why?" Asked Naruto.

"What do you mean by why?. You can't just leave me alone with HIM."

"FINE. Fine. I am sorry. it will never happen again." Said Naruto taking Madara's hand and start walking to back the camp.

Naruto could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on it's on. When he turn to look back though he didn't find anyone.

"are you ok?" asked Madara in concern.

"Yeah. Just my imagination."

Said Naruto as they continued their way.

* * *

 **NXM**

* * *

They start walking along the river. Stopping every now and then, so that Naruto can Collects some herbs. _It seems we will be little late than usual._ Was what Naruto could think about as he and Madara gazing at the sunset. It really give the sky a beautiful colors. Blues, reds, yellows and oranges. It was a really breath taking sight. Naruto really couldn't remember the late time he just stop and looked. Just looked for the sake of enjoying such sights.

"It is beautiful isn't it." Said Madara completely lost in the sight. Naruto was amused be Madara. Who knew that the terror that they had called Madara in his time was really just a little kid at heart. He sometimes wonder, if his brother Izuna didn't die will he still attack Konoha or will he live the life he always wanted. Get married, have a kids. Who knows, but only time can Prove him right and that is something he didn't have. But that is something for another day, today he will enjoy himself.

''Yeah." Was his Response "Especially when today is the full moon. It will be breathtaking." Finish Naruto.

Madara tense at that word "Full moon?" He ask looking at Naruto with a blank face begging Naruto without words to be wrong.

"Yes, full moon." Naruto rise his brow at that what the hell is wrong with Madara. Naruto watch as everything around him goes silence at that. And Naruto become afraid that Madara had stopped breathing for a second.

"FUCK." Naruto jump at Madara outburst. It seems that Naruto isn't a good in being the perfect model. Because of him half of the Uchiha clan start learning how to cuss. The teenager being the major of them.

"FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. HURRY UP NARUTO WE HAVE TO RETURN TO THE CAMP BEFORE THEY GO!" State Madara taking Naruto's hand in his own and start running without explaining himself.

Once they reach the camp Naruto saw all of the Uchihas packing their bags.

"BIG BRO. NARUTO. OVER HERE." They hear Izuna's voice calling for them. Turning around the found him with Tajima.

"You are late." Was the first thing Tajima said to them.

"I am sorry father but Naruto said he have to collect some herbs for medication."

Now Naruto couldn't stand it anymore. He need to know what is going on and he needs to know it NOW!

"What the hell is going on here!"

"it is the full moon." State Tajima like it was that oblivious.

"I know it is the fucking full moon. Last month was the full moon and you didn't do any of this fucking shit back there." Naruto was pointing at the packing Uchihas in the corner.

He saw Tajima sigh and look at him straight in the eyes.

"Every three month THEY come in here, we knew that. That is why we took the risk and come here. so that the Senjus won't chase us. We have to leave every three month so that we won't get killed."

Explain Tajima and for the thousands time Naruto wonder if his hair will turn grey before he reach his Twenties. Why does the Uchihas leave the important thing to the last minute?

"Who are THEY?" question Naruto.

"The bijūs." Sighed Tajima and start checking Izuna's and Madara's bags.

Naruto froze at that. THE BIJUS! well why don't you look at that. It seems that the Gods had finally looked at him. He have to thank his lucky star. Naruto now was trying too hard to hide his smirk. He clean his throat and said.

"Why don't you ask them to stop."

You could actually hear the needle falling to the ground from how quiet it had become. All the Uchihas stare at him like he suddenly grow two other heads. And really he just have to stop himself from laughing.

"wha…. Naruto this isn't funny stop joking around." Madara come and grip his hand with a worry face.

"Who said I am joking?"

"Don't do it Naruto. They will kill you!" Izuna latch at his leg and start crying.

"They won't." Naruto grunt.

"And who would you know that?" Tajima said

"Just trust me." Naruto said ribbing Izuna off of his leg. "I know what I am about to do."

"I'm coming with you." Madara state

"WHAT?" Tajima screamed

"ME TOO!" This time it was Izuna.

"Oh boy. What did we get ourselves into." Said Tajima as half the of the Uchiha clan start demanding to go with Naruto.

"BE QUEIT." They all did. "GOOD. Now Naruto are you sure you can do it you know we can't endangered the lives of the clan's members."

"I am sure." Gaze Naruto at him straight in the eyes, the looked at each other for a long time seeing who will lose. Tajima sigh.

"Very well. You, me and several of the others will go. The children and the elders have to go take a cover understood."

"I am coming with you." Madara state to his father.

"NO."

"BUT FATHER-" Start Madara glaring at his father.

"NO. means no Madara go take a cover."

"Oh, come on let him come with us." Said Naruto in a bored tone

"but-" start Tajima only to be interrupt by Naruto.

"he won't learn anything if you always babying him and Izuna like that." He start walking in the direction of the valley. "COME ON MADARA?" He called. Madara smiled and start running after Naruto.

Tajima sighs for what feels like the hundred time.

What did they get themselves into indeed.

* * *

 **NXM**

* * *

 _"SO. Kyuubi do you have any advise I can use? And please no more of your_ _twisted sense of humor."_ Naruto asked as the walk to thr water fall. Ironically it is the place that the bijūs will gather in.

 **"OI YOU SHITTY BRAT! There is nothing wrong with my sense of humor**." Huff Kyuubi getting comfortable in his cage. **"But I guess it won't hurt to tell you a little about their personalities.** **Shukaku or more known as the Ichibi.** **Is a wild and short-tempered individual, and often speaks in a bombastic and incoherent manner, giving it the demeanor of a drunken madman. Shukaku can be quite childish and boastful. So in the end you could say he is a child"**

 _"I know Kyuubi. we did fight him remember."_

 **"I know kid but it hurt to be careful. Don't interrupt me next time brat. Now were where we, Oh yes. Matatabi, Compared to most of the tailed beasts,** **she is respectful and polite towards others, speaking in a formal manner using honorifics when addressing someone. Now, Isobu is consider the younger of us because he love to take the Form of a human child of ten years old.** **He always speaks in a timid manner."**

 _"WAIT!"_ Naruto said _. "you have a human forms?"_ Yelled Naruto.

" **OF course kid we have."** Kyuubi rumple.

 _"Then why am I the last on to know about it?"_

 **"I thought that you already know. Now shot up this is your last chance. So Son Gokū is a very prideful as it detests being called by the name "Four-Tails" and boasts about its lineage. He also hated humans and believes that apes are more intelligent than humans. Kokuō is a quiet and reserved individual. Though she does not speak much, Kokuō uses the rather old-fashioned way when she talks. causing her to come across as very polite. she also has pride as a tailed beast. Saiken here always speaks with a dialect with a high pitched voice. She is kinder and not as self-serving and malicious as most others and appears to be very energetic. Now we have reached number seven Chōmei. She have a happy, go-lucky personality referring to herself as "Lucky Seven Chōmei". And last one is Gyūki. He is a tough and serious individual and often speaks in a somewhat rude dialect. He have a good analytical ability and don't worry he does have a benevolent side. Got it kid." Finished Kyuubi with a wide yawn.**

 _"Yes, thanks Kyuubi. It seems that our best bet to start with your sisters."_

"Naruto, we are here." Madara Shakes him to get his attention.

"thank you. Now stay here and no matter what happen. Repeat no matter what happen don't come after me. Got it?" He said as he gaze at them with a threaten glare.

"fine." That was Tajima "just get this over with."

After making sure that no one will follow him. Naruto continued his way until he reach the water fall. When he arrived he saw them the tailed beasts. It was a good thing that he told the Uchihas to stay put. The beasts stood in the middle of the lake in a circle. He know that it is wrong but he couldn't help Eavesdropping.

 **"Did you find him?"** He heard Gyūki say.

 **"NO, we didn't. I am sorry. Gyūki-san."**

 **"WHAT THE FUCK?"** yelled Shukaku. " **WHO THE FUCK GIVE HIM THE RIGHT TO DISAPPEAR ON US?!"**

 **"NOW, now Shukaku, control your temper. You won't be of any use to us if you keep it up like that."** Chided Kokuō rolling her eyes at him.

 **"We will find Kyuubi-Sama. Please don't fight."** Told them Saiken gentle.

In that moment Naruto know that there is something wrong, and that fucking furball was hiding something important from him.

 _"KYUUBI EXPLAIN!"_

 **"What do you mean kid? I don't know-"**

 _"NOW!"_ Roar Naruto with his glare of doom.

 **"hehe. Well you see kid it seems that when we travel in time I may have** **accidentally…how do I say it…."** Trail Kyuubi tails swishing nervously in the air.

 _"WELL?"_

 **"OK. FINE. I MERGE WITH MY PAST-SELF."**

 _"For GOD sake Kyuubi. Don't you think that this is important shit I have to know?"_

 **"In my defense kid. You were happy and I didn't want to make you worry."**

 _"Well then. Because you always worry about me, I will let you handle this mess you always_ _Throw_ _us into."_

 **"BUT. But-"**

 _"NO BUTS. YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY THAT I DIDN'T KILL RIGHT NOW. NOW GO FIX IT"._

After that Naruto decided to start walking toward the bijūs and maybe even apologies to them about Kyuubi's bad manner. Why can't he more responsible for once?

"EXQUSE ME?" Naruto called when he reached them.

 **"HUH. Who said that?"** said son Gokū.

"Down here!"

 **"OH. A HUMAN CHILD!"** said Isobu happily.

 **"YOU MEAN A BUG."** Snort Shukaku making Naruto frown at him.

 **"DON'T TALK TO MY SON LIKE THAT. YOU CRAZY ASS BITCH!"** Called a voice and the all turn to look at Naruto. Naruto eyes turn red as Kyuubi took control of his body. His whisker mark become Thick and his hair more wild.

 **"KYUUBI-SAMA!"** The all yell in unions.

 **"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, KYUUBI-SAMA?"** Buzzed chomei.

" **That is a long, long, long story."** Sighed Kyuubi.

 **"We have a time Kyuubi-Sama."**

 **"Well then, put your hands in my hand."** With that he start to show them what will happen from now to one hundred and fifty years from then.

* * *

 **NXM**

* * *

"Father. Naruto is late." Madara said passing back and forward.

"For the last time Madara I know." Said Tajima. He couldn't deny that he is worried about Naruto as much as Madara. After all that little shit did grow on him. Like he have grown on the rest of the clan.

"Maybe we should go check on him." Said Izumi.

"Yeah. we should." Says is Madara. After that it seems like everyone agree on going to check on Naruto. Tajima smiled at that it seems that the little shit did warm everyone's heart with his sunny personality.

They walked with caution until they reach the water fall. What they saw when they did, made their jaws fall into the ground.

"- YEAH. And he was like, 'Hey kid I am bored, let's paint the fuckers faces in red' only to have the paint fallen on his face in the end." Naruto end his sentence only for it to be followed by a booming laughter.

In the lake sits Naruto being surrounded by the bijūs while laughing and joking with each other. Tajima wonder if they had died and walk in another universe. for them to see this shit happening.

"Naruto?" It seems that the brave soul who decided to speak was none other than Madara.

"OH. Madara I am sorry I didn't realized who much time had passed. Come closer so I can interdicts you to my new friends." Said Naruto smiling happily.

 _Shit_. Tajima's thought. Even the bijūs can't resist Naruto's personalitie.

 **"Oh. So that is Madara-Kun. Right Naruto-Sama."** Said the two tailed beast. What the fuck did she just said 'SAMA'

"Yes. You are right. Say 'HI' everyone." Naruto said looking at the bijūs.

The bijūs looked at them then open there mouth to say.

 **"HI."**

 _Double shit._

It was marked in the history. that today is the day. that one Uchiha Naruto was able to sway the tailed beasts with just one smile.

* * *

 **NXM**

* * *

… **FEW MONTHS LATER…**

After that accident with the bijūs. Everything return back like how it was. Well, almost how it was.

The bijūs refuse to leave Naruto alone always following him. At first everyone was terrified. But after sometimes the discover that they had mean them no harm. They weren't a monsters, they weren't a mess of only chakra. No. they were beings that have their own emotions and dreams. And once the Uchiha clan establish that. Everything seem to fall in it is place especially after the bijūs had took a humans form. It made everything easy.

… **.FLASHBACK….**

 _ **"**_ _Let's go home." After Naruto utter those words all of the tailed beasts stand ready to follow him._

 _After the establish that they mean no harm to the Uchiha clan. Which by the way took two hours to do. They were pretty much tired._

 _"WAIT!" Everyone stopped at Tajima's voice._

 _"Who in the name of everything that is holy. Do you plan to come with us without destroying our camp"_

 _The bijū looked at on another then looked at Naruto as if asking him something_

 _"Do as you like." Says Naruto_

 _As of on co all the bijū glow brightly. After the blinding light disappear in the place of the bijū stood a humans._

 _The first one was a 17 years old teenager boy._

 _With a sandy-brown hair and tan skin. With a dark blue cursed seal markings all over his face. The only different thing about him is his eyes. the sclera of his eyes are black, with yellow irises and pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it. He was wearing black and yellow Yukata._

 _The second was a woman in her 20s. with a silky cobalt blue and black hair that is put in a high ponytail, she also has a right yellow eye and a left green eye, similar to an odd-eyed cat without pupils. She was wearing a royal blue Kimono._

 _The third was a ten years old kid. With spiky grey hair that concealed one of his eyes. His other eye are red with yellow pupils. he have tan skin. He was wearing a blue pants and a pink shirt._

 _The fourth was a man in his 50s. with red hair in a ponytail and beard. And a body-build of a gorilla. he has eyes with yellow irises and white pupils with a brown skin. He was wearing a green Yukata._

 _The fifth was a woman in her 30s. with a white long hair reaching her knees and pale milky skin. She also has red markings under her dark blue-green eyes_ _. She was wearing a tan Kimono._

 _The sixth was a 15 years old teenage girl. With a shoulder long white with a light bluish tint hair and black eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a white kimono._

 _The seventh was 20 years old women. With a mid back orange hair and eyes and caramel colored skin, she was wearing a blue and green kimono._

 _The last was a man in his 40s. with a short brown hair cover in bandana and milky white eyes With build body of body guard. He was wearing a dirty brown Yukata._

 _"So. Are you ready to go?" Says Naruto for the second time._

 _"YES!" Cheer the bijū start to following Naruto all the while laughing with him leaving the Uchihas frozen in their place._

… _ **.END OF FLASHBACK….**_

You could say that day was the day that the Uchiha clan start to have their new way of life.

* * *

SOOO what do you think?.

When I first start writing this story. I imagine the Uchiha clan being the misunderstand clan with the Senju's being the bad one. and I am prude to say that it worded like what I imagine it to be.

Thanks to all of the people who had reviewed. The story isn't bad for my first ever story huh.^-^.

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think, I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	4. Chapter 4

… **New Beginning…**

 _ **/WARNING/:**_ This chapter contain. Cursing, the Uchiha being OOC's, time skip and flashbacks, and a little bit of violent. Enjoy reading and All reviews are appreciated.

 **"Demon talking".**

 _ **"Demon thinking".**_

"people talking".

 _"people thinking"._

… _ **.FLASHBACKS….**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4.**

* * *

 **...5 YEARS LATER…**

A young man walked along the river going straight to the mountain at the end of it. There he will find what he was looking for. The man have a fair skin with spiky, black hair that had a slight blue tint to it. his hair was waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. He was wearing a blue high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and a simple, light-brown obi and a belt.

 _Everything has changed._ He thought with a small chuckle. Yes, a lot had changed in the past five years. Be it the Uchiha reputation, their way of life, or their believes. And it all change to the better. _It is all because of him._ He give a fond smile at that. He wonder sometimes if his special person thought of him in the same way he think of. _Maybe he doesn't even like mans._ He frown at that. After all you couldn't be sure when you are dealing with him. After all they didn't call him the number one unpredictable Ninja in the history for nothing. He give a soft smirk at that. Yeah because really, his sunny personality, the way he carry himself, his protectiveness of his friends and family. All of that made him someone. Everyone wanted to be. Or desire to be tied to as a lover.

When he reach the big mountain he start to walking on it using his Chakra. He always wonder why from all the places, it is always that mountain. but who knows what is going inside of his head, it was always a mystery. You could spend your whole life trying to solve but in the end you will come empty handed.

When he reach the top he found him. He found him sitting on the edge of it. He smile at his back. He remember the first time that Naruto brought him here of all pleases.

… _ **.FLASHBACK….**_

 _It has been a year after Naruto had join the clan. And everything took turn to the better. They no longer have to live with the falls rumors. you could say they were finally happy. And Naruto being Naruto had somehow confines the bijūs to actually train them. They really didn't know what Naruto had used to make them do it to this day it was still a mystery. but one thing they had learn for sure. And that was. Naruto was an actually a slave driver. He will wake them up at the ass crack of down and train them until the drop like a flays mix that with the bijū's training of the Nature Type and you will officially have a walking corps in front of you._

 _But hey! they are not complaining, at least they did become stronger, and the death rate were lower drastically._

 _It was Madara birthday December 24. Naruto wanted him to see the place that he had called a home. To say the least Madara was ecstasy about it and the best of all Izuna was actually able to come with them. Since he turn 10 their father had consider him an adult who is able to make his own choices. You can say that Naruto didn't have one minute of peace because of that. He had take them to their spot in the river and stop them by looking at them in the eyes._

 _"From now on we have to continue walking for another two hours before we reaches that place. If you think you can't do it we could return back home." He finished._

 _"NO." that was Izuna. "I want to see what your home look like. You can't just bring us here and leave us high and dry."_

 _Naruto looked at Izuna with a shocked face. "Who tauch you to speak in that way Izuna?"_

 _"Shukaku." He said to obvious to Naruto dark aura when he hear that name._

 _Madara did hear him mutter something suspicious like "I will kill that crazy ass bitch, Kurama."_

 _"Fine we will go. But next time I hear you say that to me Izuna it will be your funeral." He finished while pulling Izuna's ear as a warning._

 _"OW. Fine. Fine. I won't do it again." Says Izuna nursing his injured ear._

 _"Sassy little shit. Come on now let's go, we have two hour to reach the place."_ _Naruto start walking letting them follow him. He had long since admit losing to the brothers nature._ _After two hour of walking they come to a huge mountain._

 _"let us climb up there." Naruto said start walking on the rocks using his Chakra. They follow after him until they reached the top._

 _"WOW." Both of the brothers said in union at the sight that welcome them once they reach the top_

 _The never fender that far from the camp before, so to see this mountain being surrounded by the beautiful forests was a really breath taking sight._

 _"Welcome home." Naruto told them looking at them with a soft and fond smile._

… _ **.END OF FLAHBACK….**_

You could say that was one of his Precious memory that he held close to him.

"Naruto." He called softly.

He saw Naruto stand and turn to him. It seems that the Gods have favorited Naruto in everything. Because the person who turn to look at him was a truly a God. he was handsome and tall taller than even him. He have a long golden hair that reach his mid back tie in a ponytail at the pas of his neck. His skin was still the same golden skin he have. He was wearing a black Hakama with a red obi and a black long boots above them reaching his knees with a fishnet shirt and lastly he was wearing a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern around the hem and carried a large scroll on his back, His face was mature he had practically see a thousand of women sway with just a smile from him. The whiskers on his face had less by the years so now they are just a faint mark on his face. His eyes have changed too. His left eye was a royal blue color while his right eye was a crimson red with a slit like a cat's eyes. He saw the scare on his right eye and he give a soft frown at it. Thing wasn't supposed to be like that really but it seems that everything happen for a reason.

… _ **.FLASHBACK….**_

 _it was Izuna's birthday today so they had decided to take him to their spot. You could say it was a beautiful day. The sky was blue with the sun shining brightly. And the best NO HASHIRAMA! That Hashirama boy had took it upon himself to follow them everywhere. No scratch that, he took it upon himself to follow MADARA everywhere. They don't know what his problem with Naruto was, but every time these two meet. Well let's just say that even the trees aren't safe from them. And it falls on Madara's shoulders to be the unofficial peace maker. But it seem today they won't have that problem._

 _They were having a fun time with Naruto meditating and Madara trying to teach Izuna how to skip the stone across the river._

 _They hear a sound of rustle in front of them so the look up, in the other side of the river comes someone from the shadows._

 _"Hashirama?" Madara asked._ _As fast as Naruto hear that name he come, standing beside him. Scowling when that person was indeed Hashirama._

 _"HEY! Madara how are you? Long time not see, NE?" he said with a little too much cheerfulness._

 _"Well, not long enough if you are still here." Said Naruto with an annoying tone. And you could practically see Hashirama's scowl from across the river._

 _"NARUTO. That is rude. Apologize right now." Said Madara not wanting another fight to break in right now._

 _"It doesn't matter Madara." Said Hashirama. "I come here because I wanted to know something."_

 _"What is it?" it was really strange that Hashirama didn't jump at the chance to fight Naruto again. So it must be something important to ask about._

 _"Are you an Uchiha?" The three of them froze at that how did he know?_

 _ **"KIT! LOOK OUT!"**_

 _that seem to snap Naruto out. He saw two figures jump from behind Hashirama. So Naruto jump to stop them._

 _ **"shadow clones**_ _ **no Jutsu."**_

 _Naruto had summon two clones who jump in front of those two figures while he goes straight at Hashirama._

 _One of the two figures was an 11 years old boy with a white hair and fair skin, he wore a pair of pin-striped pants and shirt which left his arms exposed. his armor was constructed from green metal plates that covered his torso, lower behind, and groin alongside fishnet armor around his wrists and shins._

 _That was Senju Tobirama._

 _The second was a man in his 40s he was tall in stature, he also possessed black eyes and shoulder-length black hair kept back out of his face by a piece of light green cloth tied around his forehead. He also had a prominent jaw line and wore the red standard armor with the Senju symbol at the front and on both sides of the shoulder plates, accompanied with mesh armor underneath his attire._

 _That was Senju Butsuma._

 _Naruto was able to distract them long enough to give Madara and Izuna a chance to escape. But knowing those two little shits, they will help him fight then run away with their tails between their legs. He hear the sound of Izuna's cry and the poof of one of his clones. He turn around to see Butsuma holding his sword above his head ready to strike Izuna._

 _Without thinking he jump in front of Izuna to protect him. He feel the bald slicing his right eye rending it useless in the progress._

 _After seeing that Madara jump at Butsuma with his sword. Fortunately the bijūs had sense that there was something wrong and come in straight away._

 _That day Madara had awake his Sharingan but at a great loss Naruto's eye._

 _After bringing Naruto to the camp the bijūs had refused anyone to come near him and stay all night with him in his room. His father was furious about what happen. Don't forget the clan who was about to march right to the Senjus to start a war. Izuna couldn't stop crying feeling like somehow it was his fault. If it wasn't for Kokuō they would have had done it._

 _ **"You can go and die right now. But don't think for one second that Naruto will forgive you if you done something foolish like that. Wait here Naruto will be fine."**_

 _With that she had gone with the other bijūs. That day no one was able to sleep. Because hearing Naruto's ear piercing screams all the night like he was tortured was able to make even the strongest Uchiha fall at his knees from it._

 _The next day when Naruto had emerge from the room. we saw his eyes. One with the color of royal blue. Calm, loving, caring._

 _And one with the color of crimson red. Predator, hunting, KILL._

… _ **.END OF FLASHBACK….**_

"Madara." Says a smooth voice. Waking him up from the land of memory.

"Sorry. I was thinking." Madara replayed.

"About?" Grin Naruto playfully.

"The Sarutobi's Clan. The want to meet you AGAIN to discuss something about a marriage AGAIN." Said Madara in an annoyed voice.

Naruto laugh heartily at that making Madara smile a little.

"If I didn't know any better Madara, I will say you are jealous." He said as he come closer putting his arm around Madara.

"YOU WISH!" Said Madara with a snort. Oh, if only he know.

"Don't you think that is a good thing Madara." Naruto start."It mean that the clans, is one step closer to achieve peace."

Madara smiled at that. Naruto was right they were on step closer now. But he knew that the one who had really achieve it was none other than Naruto.

… _ **.Flashback….**_

 _Today the Uchiha clan had resaved a mission from one of the lords in the fire country. An assassin mission to be clear. The meeting that was held was cut by Naruto._

 _"Declan it." He said looking at Tajima._

 _"And why will I do something like that." Told him Tajima with a dangers look in his eyes._

 _"Don't you see." Start Naruto."It is an actually plot of something. He hire you only for the other to hire the Senjus. And in the end a fucking war will broke out. And we will be the one who will be blame. And do you know why?" Naruto look at them. "because for them we are nothing but a clan of war. For them we enjoy killing the innocent and for them the Senjus are innocent."_

 _The silence that befall them was suffocating but every word Naruto had said is true. They looked at Tajima to see him looking at Naruto._

 _"then what do you suggest?" Tajima said still looking at him._

 _They saw Naruto smile at that. "Well. First of all there are a lot of people that need help but they don't have the money for it. Second you really should have a good ties with the other clan's heads. That could come in handy on day."_

 _"And how in the name of the bloody hell will that happen?" Questioned him Tajima._

 _They saw Naruto smirk causing a shiver to go down their spin. Because Naruto and smirking isn't something good at all._

 _"Leave it to me."_

… _ **.END OF FLASHBACK….**_

It seems because of them taking a mission that helps people, like protecting them from bandits, helping them building houses really changed the people look at the Uchihas. And now they become the most sought after clan.

And it really seems that no one is able to resist Naruto's charming smile. Because of that smile half of the other clans become their allies. It really was laughable how the other clans really loved Naruto after just one meeting with him.

"YEAH you are right. Now let's go Naruto or Izuna will come after our ass." Madara told him

Naruto snort at that. "we practically raised that little shit, and he acts like it is the other way around." That is true. Izuna really did became a mother hen as of late. You will really wonder if under all of that clothes there was a female.

Madara chuckle at that and start dragging Naruto with him. "I know, but this time he has his reason. You are the one that wanted to have a meeting will all of the clan's heads."

"SO, did they come?" Naruto ask in excitement.

"YES, they all did come even the bijū. Now, we don't want to be late so move it."

The two of them start walking to the Uchiha camp in silence enjoying the sights.

* * *

 **NXM**

* * *

You could see the clans heads sitting in a circle in the meeting hall. All of the heads have a piece of clothes behind them Representing their clans. The clans that are present today are.

The Sarutobi's Clan.

The Rinha's Clan.

The Nara's Clan.

The Inuzuka's Clan.

The Hyuuga's Clan.

The Hatake's Clan.

The Akimichi's Clan.

The Aburame's Clan.

And lastly the Uchiha's clan with the bijūs.

"So?" The head of the Hyuuga start. "When will Naruto-san come."

Tajima sigh just his luck that will have Naruto disappear on them. "I have sent Madara, my eldest son to go and catch him."

"And why Madara?" Ask the Inuzuka.

"Because he is the only person who can find him." He said with a serious face making the other clans sweat drops. Why didn't it surprise them.

"At least do you know why he ask us to come?" This time it was the Naras.

"believe me if I had a penny for every time that Naruto think of something I will be a filthy rich."

Everyone laugh at that it was a true Naruto really was the number one unpredictable Ninja in the history.

"Well. If you will be that rich. At least I want my share of money." Said Naruto as he enter the hall with Madara.

" **NARUTO!** " Said the bijous as the all attack him with their bear hugs.

" I…can…not…breath…" He said as his face was about to turn blue from their tight hold.

"he miss you too. Now let him go before he dies." Said Madara as he save him from the hugs of doom.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he get his breath back.

All the while the clan's heads were laughing so hard that they turn red in the faces.

After the all get their breath back. They all looked at Naruto with a smile on their face.

"So, Naruto you said that you want us for something important." The Rinha Clan said.

"Yes, I did." Could see Naruto face turn seriously at that.

"You all know that this contest war had cause us a lot of lives, that won't come back. So we need to stop this wars now before a lot more damage Will come, one that we won't be able to recover back from." Naruto finished.

"And how do you suggest we do that." The Aburame said.

"That is easy. We will be able to do that by building a village."

"A VILLAGE?" They all asked.

"Yes, a village. A village that will accept anyone and everyone. a village for the Shinobi from all of fire nation, not only Ninja's but commons as will. A village like no other village. A one that will accept Humans, Demons and half demons. A one that will be a home."

Everyone stood in silence at that, you could see the passion when Naruto was talking about that village, and it is a really great idea and all. But a demons, that won't do. How will the know that the demons won't attack and kill them!

"Naruto. That is a great idea and all. But DEMONS. how do we know that they won't Stab us in the back?" Said the Sarutobi.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU WON'T STAB EACH OTHER IN THE BACK?" Return Naruto.

Everyone stay silent at that.

"exactly. You won't know. Besides demon aren't bad they are just misunderstood." He state

"YEAH, Naruto is right." Begin Madara. "We had lived with demons and really they aren't savage. They are being with their on hopes and dreams."

"What does he mean you had lived with them." Said the Hatake.

"As you can say Naruto is right." Tajima roll his eyes at that. "WE did live with a demons and still do."

"SO GUYS WHY DON'T YOU SAY HI!" Said Naruto.

The bijū looked at the clans heads and said.

 **"HI!"**

You could say that everyone who wasn't an Uchiha or a bijū faint. leaving Naruto laughing his ass off at them.

* * *

 **NXM**

* * *

After the clan's heads awake from their shocked faint. Naruto and the Uchihas had explain everything to them. To say the least they were impressed by Naruto and his secret power to make all the mighty falls.

The bijūs had conform that the demons from all the kind, will be pleased to help Naruto with his goal, the half demons were just happy to have somewhere to call a home. And the clans were more than happy to build the village and finally restore the peace.

Today was the day that the future was sit straight. Today was the day that Konohagakure was build.

* * *

SOOO What do you think?

I really love how this story is coming. to much fun to write.

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think, I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	5. Chapter 5

… **.New Beginning….**

 _ **/WARNINNG/:**_ This chapter contain. Cursing, the Uchiha being OOC's, , time skip and flashbacks, and a little surprised at the end ^-^. Enjoy reading and All reviews are appreciated.

 **"Demon talking".**

 _ **"Demon thinking".**_

"people talking".

 _"people thinking"._

… _ **.FLASHBACKS….**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5.**

* * *

… **FEW MONTH LATER…**

After that meeting few month ago. Everything start to fall in it is right place. After they had take a promotion from the Daimyo to build the village. (And let me tell you, he was a fucking pig, who doesn't want to lose a penny.) they start working the second they had it.

The demons and the half demons that the bijū hads collect to help with the promise of home. Were actually happy. They had gone to work even before the Ninjas were able to bring their tools out. And don't forget the second that they had saw Naruto. Hehe. Well, let is just say that Madara have to watch him 24/7 to save him from the hugs of doom. And not only from that, but from the females from the other clans, who wants to hurt him so badly that he won't be able to help if it did happen.( cough * the flirt* cough). And he is absolutely not jealous from how they are always follow him like moth to flame. Madara really just want to protect Naruto that is all, and if they have somehow start dating in the progress, who is he to deny what Naruto wants. Well that is his thought anyway, he still didn't know if Naruto prefer females, males, or both. Even with Izuna's help they still weren't able to know anything. He would have gone to the bijous for help, but they were happy with the way that the village was coming about, they were half way done. Just a little bit more and the will be able to achieve peace.

Their village will be like no other village with the system that Naruto had create. It seem that Naruto may have thought that a betray of some kind will happen in the future, so he had broke the council of the village into three parts.

The council of demons ruled by the bijū.

Who will take care of the affairs of demons such as mating, breeding, the demons rules in the village as a Ninja or a commoner. They will be the only one to punish a demon if he comments a treason.

Naruto's reason for that being. The demons won't response well to be punished by a human, who are lower than them in the food chain.

Not everyone liked that reason but in the end of day it is true. Besides the don't want a civil war to happen in the village. So in the end they accept that. on the condition that the demons have no say in the clans council.

The half demons council ruled by the main four.

Which are the tigers, wolfs, doges and lastly the hawks. Those are the main four who will take care of the other half demons and be response for them.

And lastly the clan's heads council.

Who will take care of humans affairs and the Ninja or the commoners of the village. You will be surprised when you know that the demons want nothing to do with Ninjas.

Though the three councils are to be reunion every three months or so to discuss the village well being and so on.

The Daimyo though want someone to rule the village _'Preferably a Senju'_ That son of bitch had said.

The three councils had chosen Naruto. Because he was the one who made the word 'peace' came true and he was the one who put the system of the village besides he was the strongest every bijū and Uchiha admit that.

Though when he was offer the position. All the hell had break lost as they say. How does someone hate it so much they didn't know?

It took Madara and the bijū three days to make him Accept it. In the end they had to tell him about the Daimyo's threat. (or lack of.) to get him moving and Madara quote _' it will be the day of my death, if I let those crazy homicidal assholes take this village to ruin.'_ End quote. Yeah every other thing get out of his mouth after that was every fucking curse that was known to humanity. That even Shukaku looked down in shame from it. And he was the king of the dirty mouth.

And who would have thought that Naruto will come with an interesting name for the village. He called it Konoha the hidden village in the leaf. It was a strange name at first but consider the location it really fit nicely. Madara had suggest that they build the village under Naruto favorite spot the mountain, with the forests surround them. (So he can't disappear on them ever again.) And for the name of the leader it was Izuna's idea. He chose the name the Hokage. When Naruto asked him why. Izuna said that the 'HO' part which mean fire is for the place that they live in, and the 'KAGE' part which mean shadow is because Naruto always disappear on them like a shadow. That get Izuna an ear pull from Naruto and an applause from the three councils.

Life was really good that the peace had finally come, and with everyday a new clan come to them wanting to participation in the village.

Yes, life was good.

But maybe he shouldn't have said that so fast.

* * *

 **NXM**

* * *

… **ONE MONTH LATER…**

It was one month later that everything happen. With the help of the demons and half demons, they were able to finish building the village in four months. Naruto had taken his position as a Hokage two weeks ago. The bijūs said that the village won't finish unless they had a symbol of hope.

After the councils had thought about it. In the end they have decided to crave Naruto face into the stone of the mountain. As a symbol that the Hokage would always watch over the village. To say the least Naruto was not pleased.

after arguing with Naruto. Which you will never win unless you were Madara. Because he is the second must stubborn Ninja and it seems that Naruto always give up when Madara is involved.

Anyway they were able to win and that is what matter to them.

One day Izuna had come running to the meeting hall when they were in the middle of one.

"THE SENJUS ARE HERE!" He had screamed at them.

All of the three councils had stand up and Naruto was the first one out of the hall.

Naruto run until he reach the gates of Konoha, he saw Madara in front of the gates, with the Senjus in front of him. Naruto frown at that. _What does they want now._ Thought Naruto Grumpily. When he reach them he saw Hashirama was the one in front of Madara, smiling like nothing had happened and now Naruto really want to bash him. _HOW DARE HE TOUCH MY LOV-AHEM! I mean my friend._ Naruto was cut short when he reach Madara and the Senjus.

"Madara." He called putting his hand on Madara's shoulder he saw from the corner of his eyes how Hashirama scowl at him.

"Naruto you come!" Madara sighed in relief at that. He was really getting uncomfortable with Hashirama's smiles. it seems that he didn't find a cure to his bipolar thing. Oh well, at least Naruto is here now.

"Yeah, I did." He said while he was still looking at the Senjus.

"OH! Hello Naruto." Said Hashirama with that fake ass smile that was always reserved for Naruto.

"likewise." Naruto said with a scowl not bothering to hid his dislike for Hashirama.

"AHEM! Naruto-san."

Naruto turn at the one who spoke only to find Tobirama. It seem that he had grow up, he look just like how he was in the text book that Naruto have been forced to read.

"Yes, Tobirama. What can I do for you in this fine day." Said Naruto with sarcasm dripping from every word that come out of his mouth.

"Well, Naruto-san we were wondering if we could talk to the council. So if you will grand us that, we will really appreciate it." Said Tobirama with a polite smile.

Madara looked at Naruto blank face looking for a reaction, anything! only to find nothing.

"Follow me." Naruto turn around and start walking with Madara beside him.

Madara didn't know what Naruto had planed when he had said those words. But hey! that is Naruto we are talking about.

The Senjus start to follow them to the Hokage building. _Well that have to be interesting_. Thought Madara.

* * *

 **NXM**

* * *

There really wasn't anything that could shock Madara, really you could count all of the time he was shocked speechless on only one of his hands. Even when Naruto had befriended the bijū he was able to recover quickly from that but to actually get shock by a Senju... well that is just taking it to far.

It seems that the Senjus had heard about their village and they want to join them, when they were asked about why they had come now from all of the times, their excuse was that they were afraid from the Uchihas who now had more power and could easily kill them.

Yeah right, they weren't afraid when they had sent that assassin to take his sibling life. Like hell they were.

What shock them more though, was Naruto agreeing to their request of joining the leaf village. He even discussed the ceremony that will happen tomorrow. It really was bizarre, what in the seven Hells was Naruto thinking?! After the Senjus had left, Madara stand in front of Naruto glaring at him. He could feel the councils looking at them.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." That was the only thing that Naruto had said standing up and going outside.

* * *

 **NXM**

* * *

Thee day of the ceremony you could see everyone was buzzed with joy. That if you weren't an Uchiha or a bijū. Because they still didn't forgive the Senjus about what they did to Naruto. but anyway that was Naruto's choice, and Naruto only do something with a good reason.

You could see Naruto on the stage in the Hokage robs. (They had practically force him to wear it. because for him who would dare to wear that fucking potatoes sake? His words not them.) with Hashirama standing beside him with the Senju's robs. Shaking each other hand.

"What a lovely ceremony, right?" Said Hashirama putting more force into the handshake.

"Yeah, you are right." Naruto put more power into his grip.

"So Naruto how do you feel about it?" More pressure.

"Never better." Said Naruto putting a lot more then necessary pressure until he heard something crack. He give a smile at that and let go of Hashirama's hand. He looked satisfy when he saw Hashirama wince and tried to hide it from him.

"Well if you will excuse me. I have somewhere to go." Said Naruto getting off of the stage going straight to Madara.

When he was near Madara a woman had stopped him with a kiss. He could feel everyone 'AWE'-ing and from the corner of his eyes he saw Madara running away.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK?." He said as fast as he pushed her.

"I LOVE YOU NARUTO-SAMA! PLEASE MARRY ME!" She yelled with a fluster expiration on her face.

"Well I don't. I already love someone else." Naruto said as he start walking in the direction he saw Madara go to. Not even paying attention to the woman sobs.

When he reached to the Hokage rock he start climbing using his Chakra. They really need to build stairs to that thing it gets tiring after sometime. Once he reached the top he saw Madara sitting at the edge throwing stones.

"You know, one of those might fall on someone head and kill them." He said in a bored tone, coming to sit beside Madara.

At first Madara tried to ignore him but it seems that it won't work. He know Naruto won't leave him unless he say something. "Why do you care?" he pause a little still not looking at Naruto.

"'Why do I care?' that is a good question. Why do you think that I care, Madara?"

Madara frown at that. "I don't know." He end up saying.

"Because you are my best friend Madara. I care about you so don't disappear like that again." Naruto was scowling at that, didn't Madara consider them friends?

Madara tighten his grip at the stone until it break in his hands and turn to dust. A friend. A FRIEND! Is that what he will always stay to Naruto. JUST. ONE. FUCKING. FRIEND. He really start to hate that word so much, but why does he care he is just Naruto friend. Isn't that better then not having anything with him at all.

"You are an idiot." Madara whisper as he stand up ready to go. He did hear Naruto stand after him but he didn't pay him any attention. When he start walking away he hear Naruto say "FUCK IT!" He then felt someone pulling him backward into a hard chest. When he was turned around he was meet by two pair of lips.

You know, he had heard a lot of people saying about the fireworks when they kiss someone, heck even Izuna talk about his lover Hana having that effect on him. But what he was feeling at this moment wasn't that, no. he was feeling warmth, love, safely. He was feeling that with only one kiss. When they pull apart he looked at Naruto's eyes to see the love shining in them.

"You are an idiot." Repeat Madara only to see Naruto smirk as he dive for another kiss.

It seems that they were both an idiots. But Hey! it worked out for them pretty well.

* * *

Unknowing to them there was something that was watching them from the shadows glaring hatefully at the pair.

* * *

SOOO what do you think?

OH MY GOD FINALLY! The sexual tensing was killing me.

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think, I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama**_


	6. Chapter 6

… **New Beginning…**

 _ **/WARNING/:**_ This chapter contain. Cursing, the Uchiha being OOC's, and a little surprised at the end ^-^. Enjoy reading and All reviews are appreciated.

 **"Demon talking".**

 _ **"Demon thinking".**_

"people talking".

 _"people thinking"._

… _ **.FLASHBACKS….**_

* * *

 **Chapter six.**

* * *

When Madara woke up he felt nothing but warmth, he idly wonder if last night was only dream. But it had felt like it was real and not a fantasy. Well he will take care of that after he wake up. Talking about that why is his pillow so hard, and wait is that…. A HEARTBEAT?!

At that Madara sit up so fast, he wonder how he didn't get a whiplash from it. He saw that his pillow wasn't an actually pillow at all. It was NARUTO. _So last night wasn't a dream._ He thought remembering the kisses that the two of them had shared last night. He flushed at that. To actually think that Naruto have the same feeling for him. Well maybe he should have said something sooner. That way he would had actually saved himself all of the heartache. Oh well nothing like the present.

"Don't stare at me like that, it is getting creepy." Said Naruto with a grin on his face, eyes still closed.

"NARUTO!" Shrieked Madara. NO! HE SCREAMED. He didn't shriek at all. Uh-huh not one a bit.

"OMG! HAHA. you scream like a girl." Said Naruto laughing at that.

Madara flushed harder at that, only to cause Naruto laughs to get louder. Madara socked Naruto on the top of his head. Only to hear aloud "OUCH!"

"You deserve it, so don't act like a baby, I didn't hit you that hard." Grunt Madara trying extract himself from Naruto grip. DAMN! does he have an iron grip or what?

Madara looked around him to discover that they were still on top of the Hokage's rock. It seems that they had fallen asleep at some point last night where they were talking. Oh well, it doesn't matter. The only thing that matter that it wasn't a dream. Madara give a soft smile at that.

"Someone look happy. Whatcha smiling about." Naruto said as he poked Madara's cheek playfully.

"None of your business." Madara slapped his hand away.

"OI. Is that how you treat you poor lover? Shame on you." Naruto voice didn't have any bite to it.

" Lover?" Chuckle Madara at that as Naruto let go of him and caressed his cheek gently.

"Yes, lover." Said Naruto cutting whatever Madara was about to say with a kiss.

* * *

 **NXM**

* * *

After the two of them get down from the Hokage's rock, they headed to the meeting hall. Madara really didn't want anyone to know about them. After all some of the clans don't like what they can't consider 'Normal', and for a male to love another man, that wasn't consider 'Normal' for them. He really didn't want his clan to be like them, because if they are then he will be disowned, and he did see that happen a lot with the other clans. He know that Izuna will accept Naruto and his relationship, but will their father accept it?. It doesn't matter though because even if his father disowned him, he will still have Naruto and Izuna and that is all he need.

Once they reached the meeting hall they saw the clans heads and the bijūs talking between themselves. The first one who spotted them was Izuna who come dashing at them to give Madara a bear hug.

"I was so worry about you last night where the fuck were you?." He said as he finally let Madara go.

"I am fine Izuna. Nothing happen." Said Madara only now seeing that Izuna is looking at him intensely. "Izuna?"

"OH MY GOD! you have been kissing someone." Izuna yell caught the attention of everyone in the hall.

"Who was it?" Said Tajima as he come standing besides Izuna looking at them.

Now you could say that Madara really want the ground to open and swallow him whole. Maybe if it did he won't be forced to answer Tajima's question.

"It was me." Said Naruto with a bored tone looking at Tajima straight in the eye.

Madara could feel the tension in the room and he really want to make a run for it. Maybe if he was quiet enough they won't suspect anything.

"Was you the one who made the first move?" and why in the name of everything holy, did Tajima ask that question?

"Yes." Said Naruto raising his eyebrows at him.

Tajima was quiet for a few seconds. That is until he start cackling loudly. Ok it is official now, today is the end of the world. Because Tajima and laughing don't mix.

"I WON!"

HE WHAT?!

"Bay back bitchs. now where is my MONEY!"

Ok there is defiantly something wrong with him, they heard the heads of the clans groaned and starting to give his father their money.

"What the….?" Trailed Madara.

He heard Izuna laugh before saying.

"Well, father made a bet that says you and Naruto will end up together, with Naruto being the one who will make the first move. The other clans bet that it will be you who made it. And Hyuuga-san bet that Naruto will end up with a woman."

"but-"

"No but Madara you weren't practically subtle with your feeling for Naruto. No offence but I know that you will never make the first move. At least I got the money for the vacation." Said Tajima still collecting the money.

Madara was really embarrassed right now, who would have thought that his father will make a bet like that, and worst a one with the other clans.

"OI. HYUUGA DON'T RUN GIVE ME MY MONEY!" Yelled Tajima start running after him.

"SO, how much did Tajima bet?" asked Naruto.

"10 million yen." Said Izuna.

"10 FUCKING MILLION!" Yelled Naruto. "OI. COME BACK HERE WITH MY SHARED OF THE MONEY!" As he start running after Tajima who was running after the Hyuuga.

"HYUUGA!"

"TAJIMA!"

All the while everyone in the room were laughing at them. _It seems that it isn't bad to tell them after all_. Thought Madara

* * *

 **NXM**

* * *

"AH…Naru…Naruto!"

Madara moan as Naruto start sucking that spot near the base of his neck. It seems that Naruto always took a great pleasure in doing that. He could feel him sucking harder at it and he couldn't help letting another moan get out.

He feel Naruto let go of his neck only to attack his mouth again. He felt Naruto tongue licking his lips gently asking for entrance. He grant it feeling Naruto dive right away at the chance. He moan at how Naruto's tongue inter his mouth and he let out a soft whimper. Naruto start tracking his fingers up and down Madara's sides gently. They were about to do it.

"OH MY GOD! MADARA! NARUTO!"

Only to be interrupt by Izuna who was carrying Naruto's paperwork, with Tobirama behind him gabbing at them like a fish.

"GODDAMNT IZUNA!" Yell Madara pushing Naruto away from him wiping his mouth with his elbow.

"I should be saying the same thing to you. How many times did I tell you DON'T MAKE OUT IN THE OFFICE!" Shrieked Izuna.

"Now, now Izuna there is no rule against that, you know pretty will that I always finish my work in time. So why can't I have a little fun." Said Naruto still trying to get closer to Madara again.

After that day with the councils two weeks ago. Thing had been fine really. It seems that everyone from their family was waiting for them to get out of the closet. there was a lot of embarrassing comments though about them finally tying the knot.

Hashirama on the other hand, he took it as his mission to follow Madara like how he did when they were twelve. And it seems that every time Naruto was near Madara he will send him a hateful glares. It took Naruto kissing Madara in front of him and admitting on being lovers, to make him back off.

And for why they are in the Hokage office, it was really Naruto's fault.

"I don't care Naruto you have a work to do." Said Izuna dumping the paperwork on Naruto's desk "AND YOU! You will be coming with me." With that he start dragging Madara out of the office leaving Naruto and Tobirama in an awkward silence.

Tobirama start looking at the wall in blank face as the silence stretch out, until he heard the sound of throat being cleaned.

"Sit." Command Naruto.

Tobirama walked until he reached the chair in front of Naruto sitting on it.

"So. What can I do for you?" now this will be the first time that a Senju had dare to inter this room. The always stay clear from any Uchiha. So for one from them to come and Tobirama on top of that, it has to be something important.

"I come to talk." Said Tobirama.

"Talk?" Naruto rise his eyebrow at that.

"Yes, it is about Hashirama." At that name you could see Naruto scowl.

"What about him?." Sid Naruto still scowling. He heard Tobirama sighed before looking at him.

"He had been acting strangely this past few days, and I want to know what had happen between you two. Naruto-san."

At that Naruto rise his other brow. " Nothing really. Other then the fact he saw me and Madara kiss."

Tobirama seem to get paler at that, if it was really possible for him to do that "SHIT!"

Naruto was really stoned at that outburst. He looked at Tobirama and narrow his eyes. "Is there something that you will like to share. Tobirama."

He saw Tobirama sigh again and look at him "You should stay near Madara-san that way you could protect him better."

Naruto cross his hands over his chest as a sign to continuo.

"Hashirama. How could I say this…sigh…. He was always obsessed with Madara-san."

"EXPLAIN!" Naruto nerve was really getting the best of him now. He wants Tobirama to get straight to the point.

"I don't know when it had start or where. All that I know that one day he come to our camp talking about the boy he saw at the river. He start spending his time there and less with his family. Even after father had forbid him to go there he still did. So if I were you I will watch Madara-san carefully." Said Tobirama looked at Naruto straight in the eyes.

"Why are you telling me this." Naruto was really suspicious now.

"I don't want you to blame the Senjus on the fault of one member. Father had already did a number on our clan, and Hashirama is following his footsteps. I don't want the Senju to lose whatever peace they were able to achieve in this village and be exiled because of one member." Looked Tobirama at him. Pleading to be understood.

"You are smart Tobirama I will get you that." State Naruto looking at him. "And for the exiled that will never happen." He saw Tobirama give a sigh of relief at that. "The only one who will be punished for the treason will be the one who comment it so don't worry about that."

He saw how Tobirama relax at that "Thank you."

"That was smart move to come and tell me of that because if you didn't and something happen I wouldn't be too sure about giving you another chance." Said Naruto standing up.

It seem that Tobirama take it as a sign to stand up as well he offer his hand to Naruto in a handshake.

"That is all I am asking for." He said as Naruto shake his hand.

They hear the door slammed open as a blooded Izuna come into the office limping.

"HE TOOK HIM! HASHIRAMA HAD TOOK HIM!"

Everyone in the office froze at those words.

* * *

SO what do you think?

I an evil right.

Forgive my lime or something it is the first time for me to write it.

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think, I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama**_


	7. Chapter 7

… **.New Beginning….**

 _ **/WARNING/:**_ This chapter contain. Cursing, violence, and other things. you have been warn. Enjoy reading and all reviews are appreciated.

 **"Demon talking".**

 _ **"Demon thinking".**_

"people talking".

 _"people thinking"._

… _ **.FLASHBACKS….**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7.**

* * *

You could practically hear the screaming and shouting that was coming from the meeting hall. After what Izuna had told them, he had to send Izuna straight to the hospital and gather the three councils for an Emergency meeting. you could see Tobirama and the Senju elders in the middle of the hall. The councils weren't happy about that especially demons, because stealing someone's MATE is wrong. Some of the clans heads had been restraining Tajima, he was one inch short from massacring the Senjus.

"WHERE IS HE?!"

 **"IS THAT THE ONLY REASON YOU CAME FOR?"**

 **"MURDERERS!"**

"I SWARE TO THE GODS IF YOU-"

"S **H** U **T** U **P!"**

They hear Naruto's booming voice and the hall get quite instantly. They all looked at Naruto, it was the first time that they have heard a voice like that. It was not a human voice at all nor was it demon. They saw his eyes glow faintly and even the blue eyes of his become slit like a cat.

"I will not repeat myself, I want you all to shut up." He said it a low voice, well more like a growl looking at the councils. He saw them all sit in their chairs quietly, he give a satisfy nod at that. He then looked at the Senjus who were looking at Tobirama. He know that Tobirama wanted the peace for his clan as much as Naruto want it for the five nation. But for the councils to attack another clan without full Evidence on what is going on. That will simply be repeating the Uchiha's massacre again and that won't do. "You don't have any right to attack another clan, without knowing the full story or having a full proof."

"BUT-" said one of thy councils members only to be cut by Naruto.

"NO BUTS! Besides do you see Tobirama here." He told them pointing at Tobirama. "He came to me planing to do a coup d'état." At that everyone gasp. "To overthrow Hashirama for what he did to their clan. He wanted my help so I was going to give it to him." He know he shouldn't lie but if he won't, there really will be another massacre. He saw the council whispering between each other. He know Tobirama was shocked by that, but he had to give it to him he was a good actor, there wasn't even a hint of any emotion on his face.

He saw the council looking at the Senjus and some of them were sighing.

"Well then that mean Hashirama is already exiled from the clan which mean, we are really sorry we didn't mean to overacting." Said the Sarutobi.

Tajima was grinding his teeth so hard, Naruto really start wondering how they didn't break. He too want to lash at anyone right now, but if he lose his nerve that will be the end of his lover. And he can't have that. He start looking at Tobirama with a narrow eyes, thinking about what was said early that day. He close his eyes and start rubbing his temples. He feel the migraine coming and coming fast. Suddenly he open his eyes looking at Tobirama.

"Tobirama. You said that Hashirama have been acting strange lately, right?" Said Naruto.

Tobirama look a little started at Naruto. He frowned at that, yes, in the past few days Hashirama had completely lost it.

"Yes, that is right." He answered.

"How strange?" Naruto saw the Senjus wince and he narrow his eyes at that.

Tobirama looked at the ground then at Naruto. "At first it start as breaking things and yelling at everyone else then it evolved to physical harm."

 **"Is he a bipolar or something?"**

 **"SHUKAKU."** The bijū yelled at him.

 **"Sorry, continue."** Said Chomei.

Tobirama looked at them for a little bit then continued. "A few days ago he comes home furious. He start talking and screaming at the walls. When I get closer to him I thought that I saw something in the shadow but it was gone before I was sure. That is when I decided to come and tell you."

Naruto gazed at Tobirama after he finished. They could really say that Hashirama is crazy and finished with all of this shit, but something doesn't add up, and he had a feeling that the answer of his next question will be the key to this shit.

"Tobirama. Did you heard what he was talking about?" He questioned him.

"No, I didn't." he answer Naruto really want to bang his head on the table right now. "But he did mention a name a couple of times before." He supply helpfully.

Naruto perk at that, if Tobirama knows a name then it will really help them. " What kind of name?"

He saw Tobirama thinking hard crossing his arms over his chest." I think that it was a feminine name or something, it start with 'K' or 'G' I am not sure."

Naruto sigh at that. Gods he really need to hurry up, who knows what that sick fuck will do to Madara if he didn't hurry.

"KAGUYA! THE NAME WAS KAGUYA!" Said Tobirama remembering yesterday event.

Time had stopped after Naruto and the bijū heard that name. everybody seem to catch up on the strange mood that had fall on the hall.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Chant Naruto as he stood up.

 _ **We are fucked.**_ that was the only thing that the bijūs were able to focus on.

"FUCK"

Yeah, they really were.

* * *

 **NXM**

* * *

Madara grunt through the gag as he woke up, he felt like his head was about to split open. He tried to touch it only to discover that his hands and legs were tied up with a Chakra restraining bonds. He heard the sound of a footsteps and shouting, he froze up at the sounds and tried to calm his raising heartbeat, he pretend to be asleep as the sound of footsteps grow louder. His ear perk at the conversation that was taking place in here, and is that Hashirama?.

"YOU TOLD ME THAT HE WON'T GET HURT, KURO!"

 **"HE didn't get hurt, his brother did."**

Madara stopped breathing for a few moment at that, he only remembered Izuna dragging him out of the office. What happened after that?

 **"It seems like he is awake."**

SHIT! That was the only thing he could think about as he saw someone's feet near his face. he felt someone start pulling his hair and he wince at that. What greet him was Hashirama and he give a growl at that.

"It is good to see you again Madara. I am sorry, it wasn't supposed to be like that." he said smiling a little, like Madara wasn't even kidnapped by him!

Madara glared at him, he saw the shadows behind him moved his eyes become wider at that sight. It seems that Hashirama had saw that and he give him a little smile.

"Don't worry that is my friend, he won't hurt you. His name is Kuro Zetsu. Cool right?" Hashirama grin at that taking Madara's gag off.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!"

 **"He is a feisty little one that is for sure."** Zetsu muttered as he took the form of a human.

"Yes, didn't I tell you, he is perfect." Replay Hashirama all the while he was grinning.

"DAMN. WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" said Madara in frustration as the bonds wouldn't move and that bastard was still pulling his hair hard. He feel some of it ripped out of his head.

"To save you of course, what else?" Replay Hashirama cheerfully.

"Save me?" now Madara was confused. I mean what the fuck? The only one who will need saving will be Hashirama and his fucker of a friend the second he get out of those bonds.

"Yes. Don't you see I come to save you from that filthy lair." Hashirama frown at that thought, remembering what Zetsu had told him about Naruto sexual assaulting Madara on the ceremony night two weeks ago.

"Who? Naruto?" at that name Hashirama scowl further."I am not the one who will need saving when I am done with you and that fucker over there, and for the last time LEAVE MY LOVER OUT OF IT!"

"DON'T YOU SEE HOW HE HAD MANIPULATED YOU AND ALL OF THE OTHERS! HE ISN'T GOOD FOR YOU!" Screamed Hashirama enraged at that.

"And you know what good for me? HA! don't make me laugh. FUCK OFF BASTARD YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS MANIPULATED YOU SICK FUCK!" Madara was having none of it. No one and he mean NO ONE would talk about Naruto like that in front of his and live to tell the tale.

Hashirama frown at that it seems the Jutsu that the bastard had used on everyone is too strong. Madara doesn't even wanted to be reasoned with. He tug Madara's face upward and crash their lips together. Madara tensed at that he tried to get away, but Hashirama griped the back of his neck and thrust his tongue inside Madara's mouth. Madara couldn't talk it so he bite Hashirama's tongue so hard that he start tasting blood.

Hashirama pushed him away crying out in pain then he punching him in the stomach. Madara lost all the breath that was in his lungs, he tried to breath only to be kicked in the face, he felt one of his teeth loosen up and the taste of blood on his tongue become thicker. He glared at Hashirama only to see him become furious and his face twisted. Hashirama then start beating him up.

He doesn't know how much time had passed. But by the end of it he had several rips that were broken, busted lip and one black eye. His body was sore but he still tried to give Hashirama his best death glare even with a black eye, it seem that it doesn't give the result he wanted but he still tried.

 **"If you continue with this, he will be dead soon. You need to stop right now, we need him."** Said Zetsu getting bored with all of that especially Hashirama acting like a little kid.

"BUT-" he said only to be cut be Zetsu.

 **"The only reason for Madara to be with that 'Naruto' was because he build that village and every other nation followed his exam. But if you bring peace to the five nations then Madara will be yours and he will leave that person."**

"You are right, I overact I am sorry. It won't happen again." Said Hashirama as he start tidying himself.

 **"You know what to do, I will wait for you outsides. Hurry up."** Said Zetsu as he get outsides.

 _Naruto. Where are you?_ That was The last thing Madara had thought of before everything turn to darkness.

* * *

So what do you think?

Short chapter I know. Sorry about that.

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think, I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama**_


	8. Chapter 8

… **New Beginning…**

 _ **/WARNING/:**_ This chapter contain, cursing, violence, and character death….maybe XP. I am never good at writing a fighting Scene and never will be. YOU HAVE BEEN WARN. Enjoy reading and all reviews are appreciated.

 **"Demon talking".**

 _ **"Demon thinking".**_

"people talking".

 _"people thinking"._

… _ **.FLASHBACKS….**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8.**

* * *

 **"WE ARE DOMMED!"** Yelled Shukaku panicking.

 **"SHUT UP SHUKAKU!"** Said Gyūki angrily start pausing only to look at Naruto who frozen in his place eyes blank. **"Naruto?"**

That seem to snap Naruto out from whatever he was. Naruto shakes his head a little, when he stop he saw that every eye in the room was on him.

 **"What happened Naruto-Sama."** Sais Matatabi gently looking at him in concern.

"I… I don't know… everything become so dark suddenly." Said Naruto looking around him. He raise his hand and touched his forehead. Sitting back in his seat, sighing hard. He wonder for a second if he really did heard his lover voice calling for him, he have a really bad feeling about what's coming next. He looked at the Senjus then at the Bijus. "Do you by any chance know a place that Kaguya used or will use? Other then the moon temple."

The bijūs looked at each other silently communicating. Then they looked at Naruto.

 **"The only place she used was the moon temple. I am sorry Naruto-Sama but I don't know any other places."** Said Saiken nervously looking at him, Naruto sighed at that again the need to move and move fast, maybe he could use shadow clones to go searching for Madara.

 **"I REMEMBER."** Yelled Isobu. **"There was an abandon cave that lead to a secret passage, if we follow it we will reach the moon."** Everyone looked at him strangely. Who cares about the moon! **"That is the place that the ten-tails was sealed in."** he finished happily kicking his legs and humming happily.

"Are you sure?" Naruto suddenly stand up knocking his chair to the floor slamming his hands on the table.

 **"Yes I am sure. But the cave is underwater, if you could reach it then you will be able to go to the moon, but the Jyuubi won't break free unless we are sealed in him again."** Isobu looked at Naruto seeing him contemplate about something.

"That is all I need to know. Isobu I want you to give me the exactly location so I can find that cave, you and the bijū will stay here."Naruto stopped the bijū from protesting by raising his hand. " me and Tobirama will go and find them."

"WHY HIM?!" Screamed Tajima enraged at that.

"If you didn't realize the cave is _**underwater**_ and I need someone who have a strong control over it. Tobirama is the right person for that. besides it will show me how much loyalty the Senjus have for Konoha. I won't say it again be quite." Naruto was glaring at them by the end of it. It did the trick and all of them shut up at that.

"I am coming with you." Said someone as the door to the hall was open reveal Izuna who was limping a little.

"NO YOU WON'T! I AM THE ONE WHO WILL GO SO YOU WILL STAY HERE IZUNA!" Screamed Tajima. No he can't lose his younger son or his last son if things didn't turn out for their favor. He just can't, first his wife then his daughters and son, and now it is Madara. That will never happen as long as he is alive.

Naruto was looking at the exchange that was unfold in front of him. He couldn't let Tajima come with them, his rage will be the death of him. Izuna on the other hand even if Naruto forbid him from coming, he will just follow them, he is too much like his brother. Naruto give a little smile at that, yeah you could know they are brothers just from their behave.

"Tajima calm down. Izuna you will be coming with me so make sure that you will be ready, meet us in one hour in my office." Naruto stand up after that.

"BUT-"

"That is final Tajima, you are in no condition to fight with your emotion flying around the place. You will endanger not only yourself but our lives as well." With that Naruto get out of the room heading to his office.

* * *

 **NXM**

* * *

They stood in front a big lake looking down at it. Down in there was a cave that will take them to whatever the hell they will go to. Good lord as if they could really go to the moon. Naruto won't be surprised if that happened though, I mean look at him he is the first one who had traveled in time, nothing will surprise him anymore.

"Are you ready?" he gaze at Tobirama, only to see him nod, Izuna was doing the same thing coming a little closer. "Well then, start."

Just as he said that, Tobirama made a strange hand signs. He saw the water raise only to take the

Shape of a hug bubble. He raise his eyebrows at that and looked at him.

"We will be able to travel faster this way." Was the only thing Tobirama said as he start walking entering the bubble, He and Izuna follow him, the bubble was wide so there was a room for everyone to stand in comfort. Naruto give Tobirama the sign and he dive immediately. The traveled for what felt like hours until the saw the mouth of the cave, Tobirama direct them to it, when the enter it the saw themselves floats in the air. The place was strange, it was coat in colors and there is strange bubbles flying around.

"Genjutsu." They heard Izuna saying. Well shit it seems that they have to be more careful, how did Hashirama even cross that Genjutsu?.

When they were able to cross it. (By some miracle the bubbles didn't touch them.) they saw that they were floating to another lake. Tobirama didn't have the time to create another bubble so they splash at the water right away. Thankfully it didn't take them to long to reach the surface, when they did they saw that they were in another cave, it wasn't under water it seems. They get out of the cave only to see a Dense forest and destroyed temples.

"Where are we?" asked Tobirama

"Inside the moon." Told him Naruto looking around, everything in here was hug!.

"WHAT?!" Both Izuna and Tobirama shout at that.

"Kurama told me about this place before, I didn't think it was inside the moon though. It doesn't matter now let's now." Naruto jump out from the cave mouth with Izuna and Tobirama after him.

* * *

 **NXM**

* * *

 **"They are here."** Said Zetsu as he used his Kagerō to get out of the wall. He saw Hashirama sitting on the top of the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. _**Soon.**_ he thought. _**Very soon.**_

"Who are 'they'?" asked Hashirama still looking ahead.

 **"That 'Naruto', his brother, and yours."**

Hashirama smiled at that it seems like his little brother come to help him, he could use Izuna to gain Madara's love, and he will kill Naruto if he is here. If he did that he could go to collect the bijū and finally bring the peace.

"Perfect." Was the only thing he said.

* * *

 **NXM**

* * *

They have been walking for hours now and they still didn't find any led about the whereabouts of Hashirama. Naruto was getting irritant by the second if they didn't find Madara soon he will make sure that he will equalize this place to the ground. They saw a clear in front of them, they decided to rest here.( well more like Izuna and Tobirama decided to rest). Naruto made several shadow clones ordering them to search the place for Madara.

Two hours later Naruto was jolt awake with the memory of his clones. "I found him." Was the only thing he could say he made a mad dash with those two besides him. They run until they reached a huge temple, when they enter it they search until they reached the hall only to find Hashirama sitting on top a giant statue .

"So you come." Said Hashirama smiling at them.

"WHERE IS HE?" Izuna yelled and glared at him.

Naruto was glaring at Hashirama hard but something caught his attention.

" YOU HAVE THE SHARINGAN." Naruto shout at that. it was true though if you looked closely you will see the Sharingan in Hashirama eyes. But not any Sharingan it was the Mangekyō Sharingan. Madara's Sharingan.

"Do you like it. Madara and me did a little switch, but don't worry he is fine, after all how could I hurt my lover." He said grinning manically at them.

"You are delusional." Said Tobirama looking at him in disbelieve.

Hashirama frown at that."No, Tobirama YOU ARE! Don't you see we need a world without wars and he-" he point at Naruto." Will bring nothing but wars. So I will end that now."

"Izuna go search for Madara. Tobirama you stay but don't do anything stupid." Naruto said jumping out of the way from Hashirama's attack. He saw Izuna running in the other way and he breath a relief sigh.

" OI, PAY ATTENTION YOU BASTARD!" Said Hashirama as he used his Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu. Changing his arm to spear-like piercing weapons.

Naruto dodged them doing a back flip he made a Rasengan and wait for the right moment. When he saw Hashirama coming near him he moved fast using his own version of Hiraishin slamming the Rasengan into Hashirama's chest directly. They saw Hashirama skipped backward, and Tobirama was shocked how did the Hokage know about that technique, he only master it last month while he was musing with what is going on Hashirama seemed to recover quick.

Hashirama glare hatefully at Naruto he couldn't stand it how is that monster so strong. He have to win because if he did Madara will break free from Naruto's illusion and the peace will finally come. In a fit of rage he Summon Susanoo he knows that Madara's Susanoo is strong. so He will finish Naruto faster this way.

Naruto saw Hashirama have some difficult with his Chakra and he use that to his advantage. He summon him. He finally summon **THE KYUUBI!**

Tobirama could feel his jaw fall to the floor. They saw Hashirama's eyes widen up. It seems that Naruto is more stronger then he think.

The Susanoo and the Kyuubi circled each other waiting who will attack first. Hashirama lost his patient at that so he attack the Kyuubi. Naruto had anticipated that so while Hashirama was busy with the Kyuubi. He grated an Ōdama Rasenshuriken and throw it at him, he saw a little dint at the back of Susanoo's Chakra armor.

Hashirama turn to look at Naruto seeing him looking none challenged, at that he start seething. He turned to attack him only for Kyuubi to take that opening and fire Renzoku Bijūdama at the dint he saw the armor crumple at the attack. Naruto used his Hiraishin and thrust a spear made of Chakra at Hashirama shoulder pining him to the wall.

Now you should know that Naruto's spear is special, he design it of course from the Kyuubi's seal. So it will work as a seal until he himself will remove it.

"You have comment a treason not only at one of the others clan's members, but stealing their Kekkei Genkai. At that is a crime punished by death. But don't worry your punishment will be much _ **much**_ worst." Said Naruto as he stand in front of Hashirama. The later was glaring hard at him, his body was paralyzed and he can't move. It can't be though it wasn't supposed to end like this not like this.

"YOU ARE WRONG… IT CAN'T BE .. I AM THE CHILD OF THE PROPHESY…. IT CAN'T BE…. ZETSU! ZETSU!" Hashirama seem to have lost his mind. Whatever prophesy he was talking about it will only mean his death.

Suddenly an underground roots shot at Naruto at fast speed. Tobirama used his Hiraishingiri to slice them up.

"Don't worry Hokage-Dono. I will have you back." Said Tobirama looking around at anyone who was behind that attack.

"YOU TRAITOR HOW COULD YOU! I TRUSTED YOU TOBIRAMA!" Screamed Hashirama at that betrayal, how could he? He will kill them all as soon as he get out of that trap.

"I was never loyal to you brother." He practically spite the word _brother_. "My loyalty is to the man who was able to bring the peace and give the Senjus another chance." When he finished you could see Hashirama enrage face and Naruto's little smile.

They heard the sound of rustle from nearby. They saw a strange shadow get out of the ground.

"ZETSU!" Hashirama smirked at that sight, finally he will be free.

Before anyone could react Kyuubi attack Zetsu without a mercy. You could hear Kyuubi's growl and Zetsu's hissing at each other. Naruto moved fast to shot another one of his spears before Zetsu could disappear pining him besides Hashirama.

"So you are the one who was helping him, right?" Naruto saw Zetsu trying to retry back into the wall but without success. "Well then you could die with him."

Zetsu smirked at that showing his mouth with jagged teeth. "FOOL! You can't kill me I am the physical manifestation of Princess Kaguya's will. I CAN'T DIE!" Zetsu cackle at that looking at Naruto with two yellow eyes, which lack any visible sclera or pupils.

"Are you sure." Naruto said raising his eyebrow only to see Zetsu smirk harder. "We will see." That made Zetsu lose his smirk.

Naruto come near Hashirama looking at him coldly "You don't own these eyes so I will have them back." Naruto's hand come near Hashirama's eyes. Moving fast he rib Madara's eyes out of his head. You could hear Hashirama's screams that made even Tobirama wince.

"Well then we are finished here." Said Naruto securing Madara's eyes.

 **"Rikudō — Chibaku Tensei!"** Said Naruto as he slammed both of his hands on Hashirama and Zetsu's chests. You could hear their screams as the seal start taking effect.

 _Today was the day that the history was sit right._

* * *

 **NXM**

* * *

 **IZUNA's P.O.V.**

I run as fast as I can with my sore body, After Naruto had ordered me to go search for Madara. I really wanted to stay with Naruto and show that piece of trash what will happen to him when he mess with my brother. But I know that Naruto is right I have to find Madara, in the end it is his life that matter. But how dare he steal my brother's eyes every time I remember that I feel furious.

I run in that maze they call a temple, I still don't believe that we are inside the moon. I start hearing the sound of the fight breaking out and I knew I have to hurry. I reached a dark corridor and saw a door at the end of it. When I reached that door I slammed it open what greet me when I did, will be a sight that I won't forget for the rest of my life.

My brother was chained to the ceiling like livestock with chakra bonds, His feet was dangling from the air. He was only wearing his pants so you could see all of his fresh scares that was still oozing blood.

His mouth was gagged and you could see the blood that was running from the suckers of his eyes like tears. I wanted to throw up at that, but I couldn't I have to take him to Naruto so he can heal him.

"Madara?" I whisper as I drown closely to him. I take of that gag on his mouth hearing him breathing in shallow breath. Thank the Gods for the small miracles. I took my sword from my hips and cut the bonds with one swiftly thrust. Madara fall into my awaiting embrace. Shit when Naruto see that he is gonna throw a fit.

I hear a bloody curl scream. To late it seems he already throw it.

I carry my brother in my arm, and SHIT was he heavy. How does Naruto make it seem easy? I start running again following the sound of screams until I reach them.

* * *

 **NXM**

* * *

When Izuna get out from that tunnel the first thing he saw was THE FUCKING KYUUBI! HOLY SHIT THE ARE DOOMED!

It seems that the next scream was from him and it draw the attention of everyone in the room. He saw the Kyuubi poof and Naruto and Tobirama running to him.

"MADARA!" He heard Naruto's panicked shout and he couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. When Naruto reached them he took Madara in his arms holding him gently "Madara." Was his soft whisper.

"He is alive so don't worry. now we need to get out of here Naruto. He need a medical care." Told him Izuna breaking Naruto from his shock.

* * *

 **NXM**

* * *

Madara awake to a bonding headache. Suddenly his memory rush to him making him tense. His breath increase and he start panicking. The only thing he was thinking about right now is how to get the fuck out of here. Before the panic sit fully he hear Naruto gentle voice Lully him to calm. He open his eyes only to see blur of movement.

"Naruto?" His voice cracked in the middle from all the screams he did.

"MADARA!" He hear Naruto cry out his name. coming to embers him hard hiding his head between his shoulder and neck. he wince at that he was about to push Naruto away but stopped when he feel wetness on his shoulder.

"I was so worried about you." Naruto whisper in a teary voice.

"It is ok, I am here, it is ok." Madara start chanting this words as he embers Naruto petting his head and playing with his hair softly.

"I love you." He heard Naruto said and he smiled at that. he opened his eyes which he didn't know he had closed them. He saw Naruto looking at his face waiting for an answer.

"I love you too." Whisper seeing Naruto smile at those three special words

He felt Naruto hand rubbing his cheekbone with his thumb. Madara closed his eyes and reveled in the sensation of Naruto's soft lips against his own. His heart was racing, it is perfect, he opened his eyes and gazed at Naruto.

Yes everything was absolutely perfect!

* * *

So what do you think?

Only one more chapter and this fiction will end.

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think, I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama**_


	9. Chapter 9

… **New Beginning…**

 _ **/WARNING/:**_ This chapter contain. **LEMON.** As in Seme Naruto x Uke Madara (there is no fanfic with bottom Madara ever when it comes to him and Naruto.). this is my first lemon be nice. So if you don't like it hit the back button. YOU HAVE BEEN WARN. Enjoy reading and all reviews are appreciated.

 **"Demon talking".**

 _ **"Demon thinking".**_

"people talking".

 _"people thinking"._

… _ **.FLASHBACKS….**_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine.**

* * *

 **ONE YEAR LATER.**

It had been one year since the accident with Hashirama and Zetsu. And in that year a lot had changed

After that day Tobirama had taken Hashirama's place as the clan head and it seems that the Senjus have flourish under him.

Izuna become Naruto personal secretary always coming to the Hokage office to interrupt him and Naruto from doing anything suspicious.

His father nearly had a heart attack when he saw how he looked the first time he was rescue, so he force Madara to stay with him and not take one inch without him knowing where will he go.

And Naruto. Well Naruto had take it worst then his father. Always making sure that one of his clones with him all the time, and he had become overprotective of him really fast so no one really cross Madara ever again.

After only six month from being a lovers, Naruto had asked his hand in marriage. His father had really threat Naruto with death in the most disgusting and painful way. (Naruto had snort at that and start kissing Madara in front of him.) Izuna had complain about that too much, with him refusing to be the only one who isn't marriage. ( Naruto had pulled his ear hard reminding him that he is still fifteen.) The bijū had fought each other about who will be the priest. (seriously! Naruto had plastid them with Rasengan and said that it will be someone named Kurama.) Tobirama seem the only adult about that, and he wished them all the happiness. (He and Naruto somehow become friends after what happened)

Which lead us to today. Which is the day of the wedding by the way. Naruto and he had decided to do a traditional Uchiha wedding. (well, he was the one who decided that but Naruto accept it, only to make him stop talking about it ).

After the wedding, they meet the shock of their life.(apparently Kurama is in fact the Kyuubi no Kitsune who had claimed Naruto as his son)

And at the dinner they saw the second one. (with Madara's father wailing at the dinner with his 'he deflower my baby' which made Madara tomato's red and Naruto laughing his ass up)

And the last one with Izuna and Tobirama who shocked them to the cur. (the two of them start making out in front of everyone. Apparently Izuna had broke up with his lover after falling in love with Tobirama.)

But at the end it was really a joyful event. Which lead them to their wedding night.

* * *

 **NXM**

* * *

Madara set on in their bed in the sleeping chamber. He was trembling a little bit. (who wouldn't when they are about to lose their innocent.) He saw Naruto coming from the bath room in his red Yukata.

Naruto smiled at that sight. He saw Madara sitting on their bed in his black Yukata. He saw him tremble a little and his eyes soften at that.

Naruto sit on the bed near Madara. He gazed at Madara eyes admiring them, Naruto start caressing his cheek softly kissing him on the forehead. He saw Madara blush and he grin at that.

"Gods, but you're beautiful!" Naruto whispered as he leaned in and placed his lips against those of his husband.

His heart was racing, but his fear was quickly changing into excitement and desire. _I'm beautiful?_. Madara wondered. After the accident Madara body have too much scares on it, that he become self-conscious.

The open mouthed kiss suddenly took a turn, as Naruto pined Madara to the bed, his hand coming up to Madara's cheek, their lips never leaving one another's.

Madara tentatively placed his hands on Naruto's hips as Naruto's left arm wrapped around his back and right hand disappeared into his raven hair.

he untied the obi that held the Yukata close and let the cloth fall open revealing Madara's body. Naruto sucked in a desperate breath as he stepped back a little to take in Madara's naked form in the moon and torch light, taking in every curve and crevice of the perfect body. he wrapped his arms around the man, pulling him flush against his own still clothed body and kissed him firmly on the lips. Madara immediately opened his mouth when he felt Naruto's tongue against his lips.

The feeling of being held tight against his husband's body, arms pinned to his sides and his body completely at Naruto's will as they kissed had Madara feeling safe and loved.

Madara's body shivered as Naruto's soft lips worked along his jaw and eventually paused to suck on a spot just below Madara's left ear that elicited the most wonderful moan of pleasure _. I had no idea that spot was so sensitive!_. Madara thought _._ Naruto continued to suck, nip and lick that wonderful spot, reveling in the soft sighs falling from Madara's lips.

He then worked his way down Madara's satiny throat, pausing to suck at the hollow between the collar bones. He was delighted by Madara's response as the man tilted his head back to make his throat more accessible and moaned as his back arched off the bed. _Who knows that Uchiha are sensitive!._ Naruto's hands began to wander as he laid a line of kisses along Madara's collar bones before working his way with his lips down onto Madara's chest.

One hand caught one of Madara's soft pink nipples between forefinger and thumb and began rolling it between them. Madara let out a keening whine of pleasure as Naruto's lips found the other nipple in a feathery kiss, followed by licking, sucking and nipping. After several minutes, Naruto switched to the other nipple, giving it the same attention as the first. Madara could feel Naruto's mouth forming into a smile against his nipple as he mewled helplessly in bliss.

Naruto then start kissing and licking the entire way down Madara's toned chest to his abdomen. His lips touched against each perfectly defined muscle and his tongue traced each outline and paid special attention to the fine line of short, fine, silky raven hairs that ran from Madara's belly button down to his rock hard erection. He kissed his way down the pelvic v first on the right, then the left.

A whimper escaped Madara's lips before he could catch it when Naruto ignored the proudly erect member and spread his legs to settle between them worked his way up the inside of Madara's thigh, leaving a deep mark up near his balls. He repeated the ministrations on the right leg. He then sat back on his heels to admire Madara's body once again.

Naruto was again struck with his husband beauty as he was laid out naked before him, penis standing hard and fully erect, muscles etched out perfectly in the moonlight, his raven hair mussed up, his face dusted pink and his eyes fully dilated with lust. Naruto place a hand firmly on each ankle, then rubbed all the way up Madara's legs. "Gods, but you're beautiful." he purred as he finally stopped, his mouth less than an inch from the tip of Madara's completely hard penis.

Madara gasped and his back arched off the bed as Naruto's lips barely touched a gentle kiss to the tip of Madara's leaking erection. His velvety tongue then licked the tip before he dipped his tongue into the slit like opening. He was pleased with the wanton moan that he received in response, so he did it again. He then took the entire tip into his mouth, his eyes watching as Madara squirmed and moaned as he pressed his tongue firmly against the head. The moans turned into a cry as Naruto reached down and fondled the swollen sacs that were nested in a patch of unusually soft raven black hair. Madara's back again arched off the bed as Naruto took more of his penis into his mouth, his tongue doing an insane dance around the shaft as Naruto bobbed his head up and down, watching Madara's face the entire time

Madara now hyper sensitive body was keenly aware of the smile on Naruto's face as he sucked his husband off. Madara felt as if was about to cum. In fact, that was precisely what he did . right into Naruto's waiting throat. Madara let out a prolonged cry of pure ecstasy as he came, his back arching farther off the bed than before and his mind and vision all fully consumed by his orgasm.

"You're even more beautiful when you fall apart." Naruto told him.

He could taste himself on Naruto's tongue as the young man reached up to kiss him. While the taste was not especially pleasant, the feeling of Naruto sucking on his tongue was VERY pleasant.

"Roll over." Naruto instructed him.

Madara willingly complied, laying on his stomach, his head resting on his forearms as Naruto again settled between his legs.

Madara could already feel himself getting hard again as Naruto sucked at the nape of his neck after getting his hair out of the way, and began to kiss his way down the spine, pausing to leave another mark squarely between the man's shoulder blades. Naruto's hands massaged the shoulder blades as he sucked and nipped at the sensitive spot over the vertebrae between them while Madara moaned and sighed.

He ran his hands up over Madara's legs, then firmly groped his firm ass. Madara let out a wanton groan as Naruto massaged his rounded buttocks. He then planted a couple of kisses just above the cleave between the cheeks and was rewarded with a desperate whine in answer to his teasing. He finally kissed his way down the cleft to the thighs and then back up again.

Madara was caught completely off guard when Naruto spread his cheeks as he withdrew and began to rub slow circles around the opening with a well oiled index finger. Madara squirmed at the new sensation. Finally, Naruto pressed the lubed digit through the ring of muscle. Madara was now so turned on and excited that he actually lifted his ass slightly as he mewled, drawing Naruto's finger in just a little deeper. Naruto smiled as he gradually slid his finger all the way in. Though the sensation was strange, it was not uncomfortable. Madara was now at a point that just the thought of having his body touched in such a way that it only made him more excited.

As Naruto moved his finger in and out of Madara's opening, he appreciatively massaged the right ass cheek. Madara's heavily turned on body was so responsive that Naruto was soon able to insert another finger, and then a third.

Madara threw his head back and let out a cry as Naruto touched a spot deep inside his body that instantly flooded his body with pure ecstasy. Naruto smiled deviously as he kissed the back of Madara's neck. "I don't want you coming before we get to the best part." he purred in Madara's ear.

Madara let out a long trembling whine of pleasure as Naruto continued to stroke the sensitive spot he'd found deep in his husband body. The next whine was pitiful as Naruto withdrew his fingers. Madara risked a glance over his shoulder at Naruto. Wait . . . when did he take his clothes off? Damn, but he's hot!. Madara watched as his husband massaged oil onto his own throbbing erection.

Naruto laughed as he ran is oil slicked hands over Madara's ass. Madara's entire body was trembling with anticipation as Naruto lifted his hips off the bed a little and lined up his tip with the now prepared opening. Madara let out a long, low groan as Naruto's penis slid slowly into his body, Naruto humming in pleasure as he did so. The stretching sensation combined with the very idea of being dominated and penetrated by the other had Madara almost coming for the second time. Once he was in up to his balls, Naruto laid his naked chest flush against Madara's back and began sucking on the spot where the neck and shoulder met.

Moments later, Madara's hips moved involuntarily, signaling that he was ready for Naruto to move. Naruto pushed back up to his knees, firmly gripped Madara's hips, pulled out until only his tip remained inside his husband, then slowly thrust back in. The loud moaning cry that Madara let out signaled that Naruto had successfully hit the sweet spot deep inside.

Naruto gradually began to pick up speed, placing one hand on Madara's waist and the other on his shoulder, holding him down as he thrust repeatedly into him. "Damn, but you're perfect." Naruto panted as he reveled in the silky warm walls enveloping his penis.

Madara's moans and mewls were now loud and constant. The moans became a little higher pitched and more desperate as Naruto continually aimed for that heavenly spot inside. Naruto's thrusts continued at a quick, steady pace. He then leaned forward and whispered in Madara's ear. "Come for me, Madara."

That was all it took. With a scream of pure, unrestrained ecstasy, Madara came onto the sheets below him. As he clamped down around Naruto's erection, Naruto's trusts became erratic. As Naruto was tipped over the edge, groaned loudly and sank his teeth into the sensitive spot where Madara's neck met his shoulder. Madara could feel himself come even harder as his husband teeth sank into him, blood trickling down his shoulder and neck, and he felt Naruto's hot semen pumping deep into his body.

Naruto gave a few more slow, almost lazy thrusts as he rode out his orgasm. As he came down off of his high, he began to lick and gently suck the spot where he'd permanently marked his beautiful MATE. Naruto admired the mark for a moment. "This means you're mine, Madara. You're mine forever." Madara turned his head to look at his husband and his lips were captured by Naruto's in a deep, passionate kiss. They were still connected as their tongues danced together in bliss.

"For our New Beginning." Said Naruto grinning after he broke the kiss.

Madara smiled at that. "For our New Beginning."

* * *

SO what do you think?

Well guys this is the end of my story. I really hoped that you like it.

Wait for me with my next story 'SAFE ME' which is an Inuyasha x Sesshomaru fanfic.

Some of you had asked me about my way of posting chapter. I am now on my summer vacation so I will be able to post a chapter every one or two days. If I have something coming up though I may post a chapter every week.

Goodbye.

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think, I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama**_


End file.
